Naruto Shippuden : The Legends Of Orange Ninja
by Ian Namikaze
Summary: Anggap saja ini adalah season dua dari Naruto: The Legend Of Orange Ninja.. Setelah dua setengah tahun Naruto pergi berlatih bersama Jiraiya akhirnya diapun kembali ke Konoha, kini Naruto sudah semakin kuat, tapi apakah itu yang akan membuatnya menjadi seorang legenda atau justru sebaliknya? Bad Summary. Warning! (Fem Haku). (Mungkin mengandung sedikit Time Traveller).
1. Chapter 1 : I'm coming back

**Naruto**** Shippuden**** : The Legends Of Orange Ninja © Ian Namikaze**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Andventure****, Romance, Hurt/comfort,**

**Pairing : [Naruto U. & Fem! Haku**** Y.****]**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**AU, g****aje, abal, OC, OOC, sarat dengan****misstypo,****smart and****strong naruto, alur cerita**** k****urang jelas, ketikannya tidak****jelas, Gender Bender,**** Time Traveller,**** Dll.**

**Summary :**

**Anggap saja ini adalah season dua dari Naruto: The Legend Of Orange Ninja.. Setelah dua setengah tahun Naruto pergi berlatih bersama Jiraiya akhirnya diapun kembali ke Konoha, kini Naruto sudah semakin kuat, tapi apakah itu yang akan membuatnya menjadi seorang legenda atau justru sebaliknya? Bad Summary. Warning! (Fem Haku). (Mungkin mengandung sedikit Time Traveller)**

**A/N: Selamat Pagi/Siang/sore/malam lagi Rader's, bagaimana kabar kalian? Disini Author sehat (R: nggak ada yang nanya?) Hehehe :) ini anggap aja sequel dari Naruto : The Legend Of Orange Ninja dan kenapa saya membuat sequelnya karena saya pikir akan lebih rapi dan dapat memperpendek jumlah chapter :D Gomen ya klo ficnya jelek, baiklah tanpa babibu lagi selamat membaca! Happy Reading \(^o^)/**

**Naruto ****Shippuden ****: The Legends Of Orange Ninja**

**Chapter ****1**

**I'm Coming back!**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV: On**

**[Catatan: sekarang Naruto sudah berumur kira-kira 15-16 tahun atau Naruto Shippuden]**

...

"Na-Naru-to-kun a-apa y-yang i-ngin k-kau laku-kan?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan nada ketakutan.

"Kau tau, Haku-chan? Siapa orang yang telah membunuh Kaa-chanmu?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai mendekat ke arah Haku dengan memegang pedang kusanagi miliknya.

"A-apa yang k-kau bi-bica-rakan, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Haku yang bingung sekaligus ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menatap Haku dengan tatapan penuh kebencian dan seringaian jahat yang di perlihatkannya. "Akulah yang telah membunuh Kaa-chanmu! Dan bahkan akulah yang telah membantai klan Yuki!" Teriak Naruto membuat Haku terkejut.

'Jleb!'

"H-uh- uhuk!" Rintih Haku yang terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

Pedang shinigami Naruto menancap tepat dada kiri Haku atau lebih tepatnya mengenai jantungnya. Terlihat wajah kepuasan dari wajah Naruto ketika pedangnya tepat mengenai Haku.

"Na-Naruto-kun, ke- kena... Uhh, uhuk" Naruto menusukkan pedangnya lebih dalam lagi hingga darah yang di keluarkan Hakupun sangat banyak.

"Hentikan!" Teriak seseorangan di belakang Naruto.

"Yami?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Naruto dengan nada meninggi.

"Hiks.. Haku-chan?" Isak Naruto.

"Hahaha! Kau terlambat Naruto-sama! Haku-chan orang yang kau cintai kini sedang sekarat! Dan lagi pula kau tidak akan bisa masuk kedalam kekkai ini!" Ucapnya yang ternyata adalah Yami Naruto dan diapun semakin memperdalam tusukannya ke arah Haku.

"Na-Naru-to-kun uhuk.. sa-yo-na-ra.."

"HAKU-CHAN!"

**.**

"... Tidak!" Teriak Naruto yang terbangun dari futonnya dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal dia melihat sekelilingnya dan ternyata kini dia berada dalam sebuah ruangan penginapan yang ia dan Jiraiya sewa untuk menginap.

"Uh, hoamm.. Naruto, ada apa?" Tanya Jiraiya yang terganggu tidurnya karena teriakan Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ero-sennin! Kau sebaiknya tidur lagi saja, aku ingin keluar sebentar" Ucap Naruto yang sudah menetralkan nafasnya.

"Souka? Kalau begitu berhati-hatilah.. hoammm" Jiraiya yang menguap langsung tertidur lagi.

'Dasar Ero-sennin tukang tidur, tapi aneh sekali tidak biasanya dia begini.. mungkin ini adalah efek dari sake yang dia minum malam ini' Batin Naruto yang kemudian keluar.

'Cklek'

"Huh, sial, kenapa mimpi itu selalu muncul" Umpat Naruto yang terlihat kesal.

'Apakah ini ada kaitannya dengan ingatanku yang dulu mulai kembali?' Batin Naruto yang kebingungan.

"Hiks, kenapa?" Isak Naruto yang mengusap air matanya dan kini Naruto berada di atap penginapan yang ia sewa.

"Apakah ini sebuah pertanda? Aku takut Haku-chan, aku takut kehilanganmu" Ucap Naruto yang sedang menatap sebuah foto dirinya dengan Haku sedang berdiri berdua.

**...**

[Di tempat persembunyian Orochimaru]

"Khu..khu.. tidak biasanya kau kemari bersama anak buahmu, Menma-kun" Ucap Orochimaru yang kini sedang tertidur di tempat tidurnya.

"Mereka bukan anak buahku! Dan juga lagipula aku kesini untuk mengambil tugasmu" Ucap Menma dengan nada dingin.

"Souka? Jadi Shinigami sudah tidak mempercayaiku lagi untuk menjadi seorang Yamata, ya?" Tanya Orochimaru dengan nada lemas.

"Tidak, Shinigami masih mempercayaimu! Bahkan dia peduli dengan kondisi kedua tanganmu itu dan membuatku harus mengemban tugasmu dan tugasku! Ini sungguh merepotkan kau tahu?" Ucap Menma dengan nada yang terdengal kesal.

"Kau selalu kerepotan bukan? Dan bagaimana kabar Youko apa dia sudah mau bekerja sama denganmu?" Tanya Orochimaru dengan serius.

"Dia berbeda dengan Yamata no Orochi, dia terlalu sombong dan arogan! Dia sangat sulit untuk bekerja sama" Ucap Menma.

"Khe, souka!, jadi di dalam organisasi tidak akan ada orang yang mendapatkan julukan Youko, begitu?" Tanya Orochimaru.

"Begitulah, dan kau akan di panggil dengan nama baru yaitu Tsuchinoko" Ucap Menma dingin.

"Sebenarnya aku kemari kesini bukan hanya untuk mengambil tugasmu tapi juga ingin membicarakan bisnis" Lanjut Menma.

"Souka, lalu bisnis apa yang kau ingin bicarakan? Dan apa tidak apa-apa jika kita membicarakan bisnis di depan anak buahmu?" Tanya Orochimaru.

"Sudah kubilang mereka bukan anak buahku!"

"Youko-sama, eh.. Maksudku Yamata-sama" Panggil Aka Oni.

"Nani?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau yang di katakan Orochimaru-sama itu benar! Bukankah ini adalah taruhan yang harus kami terima karena kalah darimu yaitu menjadi anak buahmu" Ungkap Aka Oni.

"Itu benar dengan apa yang di katakan, Aka Oni" Ucap Ao Oni membenarkan.

"Kalian ini, bukankah itu sudah lama sekali? Sudah dua setengah tahun yang lalu kita bertarung? Dan kalian kalah, tapi kenapa kalian masih setia menerima taruhan itu?" Tanya Menma.

"Bukankah taruhanya, harus menjadi anak buah orang yang memenangkan pertarungan selama hidupnya?" Tanya balik Aka Oni.

"Huh, baiklah"

"Khu..khu..khu.. ne Menma-kun ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar Naruto saat ini?" Tanya Orochimaru membuat seringaian khas Menma keluar.

"Benar juga, sudah dua setengah tahun aku tidak menemukan keberadaanya" Ujar Menma.

"Tapi lupakan masalah itu, mari kita bicarakan bisnis tentang 'Doujutsu' milik **Indra**" Ucap Menma lagi yang membuat orang yang ada di ruangan Orochimaru kebingungan. **(Note: Saya melakukan ini karena mungkin ini bisa menjadi awal untuk Naruto memiliki Rinnegan)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dark Naruto Shippuden : The Great Of Black Ninja**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari yang cerah dengan mentari yang keluar dari ufuk barat untuk menyinari dan menghangatkan seluruh jagat raya. Dengan suasana seperti ini sangat cocok untuk orang melakukan berbagai macam aktifitas seperti berolahraga, memasak sarapan, berlatih jutsu ataupun mengintip orang yang mandi di pagi hari seperti yang di lakukan oleh Jiraiya di air terjun dengan nafsu yang begitu tinggi bahkan dia tidak merasakan bahwa darah di hidungnya sudang mengalir.

"Hoy! Ero-sennin! Kau sedang apa?!" Teriak Naruto dari bawah pohon yang di naiki Jiraiya.

Jiraiya yang merasa terusik karena kehadiran Narutopun terbesit sebuah ide untuk menjebak Naruto. "Ne, Naruto! Kau kelihatannya sedang tidak baik" Ucap Jiraiya yang turun dari dahan pohon dan melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Uh, ya sepertinya begitu" Ucap Naruto.

"Sudah kuduga, kalau begitu ikut aku" Ajak Jiraiya, dan Narutopun mengikutinya tanpa ada rasa curiga sedikitpun.

Kemudian tak berselang lama mereka sampai di puncak air terjun. Lalu kemudian Jiraiyapun menyuruh Naruto melepaskan pakaiannya, walaupun Naruto bingung dengan perkataan Jiraiya tapi diapun mengikutinya dan juga lagipula toh Jiraiya bilang akan membuat Naruto lebih baik.

"Sudah.." Ucap Naruto yang kini hanya memakai celana pendeknya saja.

"Sekarang kau berdiri disana" perintah Jiraiya sambil menunjuk tepat di dekat turunya air terjun.

"Di sini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya, di situ Naruto" Ucap Jiraiya yang mendekati Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk berdiri disini?"

"Sudah diam, kau pasti akan baikan lagi! Anggap saja ini latihan terakhir sebelum kita pulang" Ucap Jiraiya.

"Ah, sou... Waahhh... Aaaahhhh!" Teriak Naruto yang terjatuh karena Jiraiya tiba-tiba mendorongnya.

'Nikmatilah Naruto' Batin Jiraiya.

'Bloomm'

"Kyaa!"."Kyaaaa!"."Apa itu?"."Monster? Orang mensum,kah?" Kira-kira begitulah kata-kata dari wanita-wanita muda yang sedang mandi di bawah air terjun, ketika Naruto terjatuh tepat di belakang mereka.

Kemudian secara perlahan Naruto keluar dari dalam air dengan rambut yang basah dan itu membuat pesona sang Uzumaki Naruto keluar.

'Sialan, kau Ero-sennin' Umpat Naruto dalam hati.

"Na-Naruto-sama?!" Tanya seorang wanita yang menyadari bahwa yang jatuh dari atas air terjun adalah Naruto.

"Benar, itu Naruto-sama!" Teriaknya lagi.

"Kyaa!"."Naruto-sama!" Teriak para wanita muda yang berlari mendekati Naruto.

"Eh, kalian? Bukankah pelayan pijat refleksi yang selalu Ero-sennin datangi?" Ucap Naruto yang mengenal para wanita itu.

"Jadi kau ingin kami temani mandi ya, Naruto-sama" Goda salah satu wanita itu sambil menyentuh dadanya yang tangan bidang Naruto dan itu sukses membuat Naruto terkejut plus muncul rona merah tipis di pipinya.

"Jika itu yang Naruto-sama inginkan! Kami akan menemanimu!" Ucap para wanita muda lain yang ikut menyentuh tubuh Naruto.

"Kalian ini? Bagaimana kalian bisa mandi di sini?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah pasrah karena bagimanapun jika ia kaburpun akan terasa percuma karena tubuhnya sudah terjepit oleh tubuh mereka.

"Sebenarnya setiap pagi hari sekali kami mandi di sini, Naruto-sama" Ucap salah satu wanita dengan nada manja.

'Jadi, begitu yah? Ero-sennin sudah merencanakan semuanya, ya? Akan kubalas nanti kau, Ero-sennin' Batin Naruto kesal.

'Tunggu, aku ingat! Aku akan menggunakan hiraishin untuk melarikan diri, setidaknya pedang kusanagiku masih berada di sana' Batin Naruto lagi dengan wajah bahagia.

"Heh? Tidak apa yang kau lakukan jangan sentuh yang itu, tidak!" Teriak histeris Naruto karena tiba-tiba saja ada yang dengan menyentuh barang berharga miliknya.

'Sring!'

'Walaupun sulit untuk berkonsentrasi tapi setidaknya aku beruntung bisa menggunakan Hiraishin di saat yang tepat' Batin Naruto.

"Kau!" Teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah Jiraiya.

"Kau pasti merencanakan semua ini, kan? Apa kau tahu? Aku hampir kehilangan keperjakaanku untuk kesekian kalinya! Apa kau belum puas mengerjaiku, Ero-sennin!" Sewot Naruto dengan wajah merah karena kesal.

"Hahaha! Aku hanya ingin memberikan mereka kenangan terakhir sebelum kita pulang" Ucap Naruto.

"Tapi bisakah kau tidak melibatkan aku tentang masalah ini?!" Teriak Naruto yang kini langsung menghampiri pakaian yang ia tadi lepaskan.

"Hey, kau harusnya berterima kasih kepada mereka! Lihatlah kulit tanmu itu kini menjadi kuning langsat itu berkat mereka yang memberikan lulur gratis untukmu setiap hari" Ungkap Jiraiya.

"Iya itu benar tapi disaat itu juga keperjakaanku terancam dan di saat keperjakaanku terancam kau malah mengambil keuntungan dari itu semua!" Ucap Naruto yang sudah sangat kesal dengan Jiraiya.

"Kalau saja kau bukan orang yang penting bagi Haku-chan, mungkin aku akan membunuhmu, Ero-sennin" Lanjut Naruto.

"Hahaha! Walaupun aku bukan orang penting bagi Haku-chanpun kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku, gaki" Ejek Jiraiya.

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli! Aku akan pergi duluan ke Konoha" Ucap Naruto yang kemudian pergi.

"Kau ngambek ya, Naruto? Hahaha.. kau benar-benar seperti perempuan" Ejek Jiraiya lagi yang kemudian mengikuti Naruto pergi.

...

Kini Naruto dan Jiraiya sudah berada di dalam hutan untuk menuju ke Konoha-gakure dan juga terlihat Naruto yangmemakai baju Jounin dengan jubah orange yang di berikan rokie 11 dan Haku.

"Hoy! Naruto bisa tidak, kau tidak memasang wajah jelekmu itu" Ejek Jiraiya.

"Urusai, Ero-sennin! Semua ini gara-gara kau! Dan beruntung Haku-chan tidak ada di sini! Andai dia disini mungkin aku sudah habis di buatnya!" Teriak Naruto.

"Hahaha! Bahkan setelah kau mengetahui siapa orang tuanmu, kau masih memiliki rasa takut? Dan yang lebih parahnya kau takut dengan Haku-chan, yang cantik dan manis!" Ungkap Jiraiya dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya! Kau tidak pernah tahu penderitaan yang ku alami, apa kau ingat Ero-sennin? Sebelum kita pergi keluar desa untuk melatihku, kau pernah menyuruhku untuk masuk kedalam onsen yang ternyata adalah onsen khusus perempuan dan alhasil membuat heboh seluruh Konoha! Haku-chan yang mengetahui tentang itu, dimalam hari dia menikatku dan menggantungku terbalik di dalam kamar! Bukan hanya sampai di disitu, dia juga menusukkan banyak jarum kedalam tubuhku! Hingga pagi! Kau tahu, Ero-sennin! Itu sangat menyakitkan!" Teriak Naruto kesal.

"Hahaha! Kau harus menerima itu, Naruto" Ejek Jiraiya lagi.

"Sialan kau, Ero-sennin!" Umpat Naruto yang membuat Jiraoya semakin tertawa.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seorang shinobi yang baru saja memata-matai mereka yang tidak berada jauh dari mereka.

"Neko? Neko? Nekomata?" Panggil seorang shinobi dengan memakai walkie talkie.

.

"Ha'i, Tanuki?" Balas Nekomata di seberang.

.

"Aku telah menemukan Uzumaki Naruto-kun, ternyata rumor dari kota terpencil itu benar! Seorang pria tampan berambut pirang dengan orang tua mesum, itu ternyata benar dia! Bagaimana Nekomata? Apa kau masih tertarik kepadanya?" Tanya Tanuki dengan nada menggoda.

.

"Na-nani? A-aku tak tertarik sama sekali!" Ucap Nekomata yang salah tingkah.

.

"Hahaha! Kau benar-benar tidak bisa menutupi perasaanmu, Neko" Ujar Tanuki.

.

"Urusai! Fokuslah! Jika tidak kau akan membuat masalah" Sewot Nekomata.

.

"Dasar kau ini! Ha'i, ha'i!" Ucap Tanuki yang kini terus mematai Naruto.

Tapi tak butuh waktu lama untuk Naruto menyadari bahwa ada orang yang mengikutinya, bahkan kini Naruto terlihat sedang memikirkan sebuah rencana.

"Hah? Apa kau sudah menyadarinya, Ero-sennin?" Tanya Naruto yang terkejut karena Jiraiya tiba-tiba berhenti dan di jawab anggukan oleh Jiraiya.

"Kelihatannya bagus untuk mencoba hasil latihanku" Gumam Naruto dengan sebuah seringaian licik di wajahnya. Lalu secara pelahan cakra berwarna kuning menyelemuti seluruh tubuh Naruto.

'Srrrt'

Tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang meninggalkan Jiraiya yang kini hanya tersenyum dengan gerakan Naruto yang sangat cepat. Kini Naruto berada di dekat Tanuki yang terkejut karena baru menyadari gerakan dari Naruto.

'Bugh'

'Brak'

'Krak'.'Krak'.'Krak'

'Brukk'

Naruto berhasil memukul Tanuki dengan tangan cakra yang ia buat, sehingga membuat Tanuki terpental beberapa meter dan menghancurkan batang-batang pohon yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Ugh,, pukulan yang sangat kuat, tapi kelihatannya itu belum sepenuhnya ia gunakan kepadaku" Ucap Tanuki yang kesakitan dan mencoba berdiri.

Lalu tiba-tiba muncul sebuah tangan cakra berwarna kuning yang menangkap Tanuki dengan erat dan ternyata cakra itu berasal dari Naruto yang memasuki mode cakra Kurama, dan kini Naruto berada di dekat Jiraiya.

"Apa maumu, memata-matai kami?" Tanya Jiraiya yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Hah? Topeng Tanuki? Kau adalah Anbu pengkhianat dari Suna-gakure, kan?" Tanya Naruto menyakinkan tentang pendapatnya.

"Pengkhianat?" Tanya Jiraiya yang bingung.

"Di mengkhianati Suna-gakure di waktu yang sama ketika Hokou si pengguna lima elemen mengkhianati Konoha dan tiga Anbu desa dari negara besar elemen lainnya" Ujar Naruto menjelaskan.

"Souka!"

'Sratt'

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang kunoichi memakai topeng kucing (Neko) dan dia menebas cakra Kurama yang sedang menggenggam Tanuki dengan sebuah pedang yang mengeluarkan cakra berwarna hitam.

'Dia menebas cakra Kurama dengan Meiton, kah? Kelihatannya dia bukan orang sembarangan' Batin Naruto.

Tanuki yang sudah terbebas dari cengkraman cakra tangan yang di buat Narutopun langsung melompat kebelakang dan merapal sebuah jutsu dengan cepat.

'Segel tangan itu..' . "Ero-sennin gunakan Doton sebagai tameng dari serangannya!" Jiraiya yang mendapat perintah dari Narutopun langsung merapal jutsunya.

"Fuuton : Renkūdan" Ucap Tanuki yang membuka sedikit topengnya dan dari mulutnya ia meiupkan bola angin yang besar mengarah kearah Naruto.

"Doton : Doryūheki" Ucap Jiraiya yang secara bersamaan dengan munculnya dinding tanah dari bawah tanah.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu" Ucap Naruto yang membuat klon di samping kanannya.

'Duarrr!'

Sebuah ledakan terjadi ketika jutsu angin milik Tanuki bergerak mengarah Naruto dan menghancurkan pohon-pohon yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menghindarinya, Naruto" Ucap Tanuki dengan percaya diri.

"Bernarkah?" Ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di atas kiri Tanuki dengan membawa sebuah rasengan biasa di tangan cakra buatan, lalu dengan cepat tangan cakra itu mengarah tepat perut Tanuki dan alhasil Tanuki yang tidak sempat menghidarpun berhasil terkena rasengan dengan telak, dan membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter.

'Grep'

'Srrttt'

Tiba-tiba saja Nekomata menahan laju Tanuki yang terpental dengan tubuhnya.

"Nekomata?" Ucap Tanuki yang terkejut.

"Cakra ini?" Naruto yang terkejut karena merasa familiar dengan aliran cakra yang di miliki Nekomata.

"Baka! Kita harus pergi dari sini, misi selesai" Gumam Nekomata yang kemudian mengaktifkan jutsunya dan Naruto yang menyadari itu langsung mengarahkan tangannya ke arah mereka dan membuat sebuah bijuudama untuk menyerang mereka.

"Bijuudama!" Teriak Naruto yang melepaskan bijuudamanya dengan cepat mengarah Tanuki dan Nekomata.

'Duarr!'

Sebuah ledakan yang sangat besar hingga membuat kawah kecil di tengah hutan. "Jadi dia melarikan diri dengan Jikukan no Jutsu, dia sungguh hebat" Gumam Naruto yang tidak menemukan keberadaan Tanuki dan Nekomata.

"Jutsu apa yang ia gunakan?" Tanya Jiraiya di samping bunshin Naruto yang ada di belakang Naruto.

"Jikukan Uzu, dia mengunakan pusaran ruang waktu untuk berpindah tempat.. Jutsu teleport terlarang dari Uzumaki, jutsu ini bisa membawa kita ke masa lalu maupun masa depan, dan bahkan dapat membawa kita berada di dimensi kehidupan yang lain.. Jutsu ini adalah jutsu rahasia milik Uzumaki Arashi" Jawab Naruto yang menjelasakan.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, bukankah Uzumaki Arashi hanyalah sebuah legenda? Bahkan orang yang kau panggil Menma itu hanya mengaku sebagai Arashi, apa maksudmu, Naruto?" Tanya Jiraiya yang kebingungan dengan penjelasan Naruto.

"Arashi bukanlah legenda yang diciptakan untuk dongeng tidur, tapi Uzumaki Arashi adalah shinobi legendaris yang sesungguhnya.. Tapi dia begitu sombong bahkan berani menentang Uzukage pemimpin Uzushiogakure yang akan beraliansi dengan Konoha-gakure, kemudian akhirnya pertempuranpun tidak bisa dihindarkan antara Shodaime Uzukage dan Senju Hashirama dengan Uzumaki Arashi, tapi dalam pertempuran itu Uzumaki Arashi menghilang tanpa jejak" Jelas Naruto.

"Hah? Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui semua itu?" Tanya Jiraiya yang terkejut dengan penjelasan Naruto.

"Karena aku juga pernah menggunakan Jikukan Uzu untuk kembali ke masa lalu" Ucap Naruto yang membuat Jiraiya terkejut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke Shippuden : The Reincarnation Indra Of New Uchiha Clan's**

**.**

**.**

**.**

[Hutan di dekat perbatasan antara Hi no Kuni dengan Kaze no Kuni]

Terlihat tiga orang sedang berjalan di tengah hutan yang lebat. "Ne, Yamata-sama! Apa kau yakin dengan rencanamu nanti untuk mengambil mata Indra dari Shinigami-sama? Dia itu sangat kuat dan mengerikan, kau tahukan?" Tanya Aka Oni ke arah Menma yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku tahu, baka! Inilah kenapa aku kemari terlebih dahulu sebelum menjalankan misi kita di Suna!" Jawab Menma.

"Apa ini bagian dari rencanamu, Yamata-sama?" Tanya Ao Oni yang ikut nimbrung.

"Ya, ini bagian dari rencanaku" Ucap Menma.

"Souka! Jadi ketika kau ingin membunuh seorang Uchiha di tempat Tshucinoko-sama, itu juga rencanamu?" Tanya Aka Oni dengan nada terkejut.

'Pletak'

Sebuah jitakan yang berhasil di lancarakan Menma di kepala Aka Oni dan Aka Onipun merintih kesakitan.

"Ittai! Kenapa kau menjitakku?" Protes Aka Oni dengan nada kesal.

"Itu karena kau bertanya bahwa apakah aku itu hanya berpura-pura untuk membunuh Uchiha itu! Sebenarnya waktu itu aku ingin sekali membunuhnya, tapi karena Orochimaru yang sangat membutuhkan bocah itu dan bahkan dia sampai mengancamku, jadi pada akhirnya aku tidak membunuhnya!" Teriak Menma.

"Ah, souka?" Ucap Aka Oni yang mengingat kejadian di tempat Orochimaru.

**Flashback: On**

...

"Tapi lupakan masalah itu, mari kita bicarakan bisnis tentang Doujutsu milik Indra" Ucap Menma lagi yang membuat orang yang ada di ruangan Orochimaru kebingungan.

"Indra? Apakah dia seorang Uchiha? Atau Hyuuga?" Tanya Orochimaru.

"Dia bukan seorang Uchiha ataupun Hyuuga, tapi dia adalah orang yang akan menjadi nenek moyang dari seorang Uchiha" Jelas Menma yang membuat semuanya terkejut.

"Bagaimana kau tahu soal ini?" Tanya Orochimaru lagi yang semakin kebingungan.

"Shinigami-sama yang menceritakannya kepadaku tentang Indra, bahkan dia telah menunjukkan Doujutsu milik Indra kepadaku dan ketika aku melihatnya, aku merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang maha dahsyat dari mata itu" Jawab Menma dingin.

"Dan jika, kita bisa mendapatkan mata itu.. untuk menghancurkan duniapun pasti akan sangat mudah! Pasti kau menginginkannya kan, Orochimaru.. kau bahkan bisa mengedo tenseinya dengan menggunakan mata itu, untuk kau jadikan sebagai senjata yang tak terkalahkan" Lanjut Menma dengan sebuah seringaian yang terpasang di wajahnya.

"Kelihatannya menarik! Aku akan ikut membantumu dan sebagai imbalannya kau harus memberikan salah satu matanya kepadaku" Ucap Orochimaru dengan seringaian ularnya.

"Ini.." Ucap Menma sambil memberika sebuah gulungan kepada Orochimaru. "..adalah rencana yang sudah kubuat, sekarang semuanya sudah selesai, aku akan mengambil topengmu dan pergi menjalankan misi yang merepotkan" Lanjut Menma yang kemudian mengambil topeng yang ada di meja sebelah Orochimaru.

"Aku pergi dulu! Dan bila kau menyetujuinya, kau harus mempersiapkan orang kepercayaanmu untuk membantukku.. Aku akan memberitahumu jika operasi bisnis kita dimulai" Ujar Menma sambil memakai topeng milik Orochimaru dan berjalan meninggalkan sang pemilik topeng.

'Cklek'

"Kau?" Tanya Sasuke dingin ketika membuka pintu kamar Orochimaru.

'Sret'

'Bruk'

Tanpa di duga tiba-tiba saja Menma mencekik leher Sasuke dan menariknya berbalik hingga terjatuh. Kini Menma berada di atas Sasuke dengan menghunuskan pedang kearah mata kiri Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau tertarik dengan Uchiha cabul ini, Orochimaru?" Tanya Menma kearah Orochimaru.

"Khu..khu..khu.. Cabul? Apa maksud perkataanmu?" Tanya balik Orochimaru.

"Cabul? Yang benar saja! Kau beraninya telah menjelek-jelekan klanku!" Teriak Sasuke.

'Poof'

"Bunshin?"

'Crssstt'

"Chidori!" Teriak Sasuke menyerang Menma dengan chidori di tangan kanannya.

'Dept'

Tiba-tiba muncul dua batang kayu yang memutar dari punggung Menma dan kayu itupun telah berhasil menahan gerakan tangan Sasuke. "Kelihatannya kau telah berhasil menguasai sel Hashirama di dalam tubuhmu" Ucap Orochimaru kearah Menma dengan seringaian liciknya.

'Apa ini? Kayu?' Batin Sasuke.

"Kau akan mati disini, Uchiha!" Ucap Menma muncul di samping Sasuke dengan menghunuskan sebuah kunai di leher Sasuke.

"Khu..khu..khu.. Pertunjukkan yang sangat hebat, Menma! Tapi jika kau berani membunuhnya, maka bisnis ini akan gagal" Ancam Orochimaru.

Sementara Menma yang mendengar ancaman Orochimaru langsung menarik kunai yang mengarah ke leher Sasuke dan menghilangkan mokubunshin miliknya yang menahan tangan kanan Sasuke, lalu Menma berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Orochimaru dengan di ikuti oleh Aka dan Ao Oni.

"Jika kau berani menyentuh, Haku-chan! Seperti di rumah sakit Konoha aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu!" Ancam Menma yang kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruang kamar.

"Khu..khu.. Siscon!" Ejek Orochimaru setelah kepergian Menma dan itu membuat Sasuke sedikit bingung.

**Flashback : Off**

Kini Menma, Aka Oni dan Ao Oni berada di depan sebuah bangunan mansion kuno yang terbengkalai (baca: tidak terurus).

"Ne, Yamata-sama! Ngomong-ngomong kita akan mencari apa di kastil tua ini?" Tanya Aka Oni yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Ah, ini! Apakah ini kastil Namikaze yang di temukan oleh Raiju?" Tanya Ao Oni.

"Kau benar Ao, kelihatannya dia telah merusak kekkai penyembunyi keberadaan kastil ini" Ucap Menma yang kini sedang merapal sebuah jutsu lalu tidak berselang lama perlahan-lahan kastil itu mulai menghilang, begitupun juga Menma.

"Menghilang?!" Teriak Aka Oni yang terkejut.

"Kalian tunggulah disini, aku harus mencari sesuatu di kastil ini!" Ucap Menma.

"Ta-tapi!" Ucap Aka yang mencoba mendekati Kekkai yang tidak terlihat.

'Cresst'

'Duakk'

Aka Onipun terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang ketika menyentuh kekkai yang tidak terlihat. 'Kelihatannya dia telah membuat kekkai baru yang lebih kuat' Batin Ao Oni.

...

[Di sebuah Hutan di dekat Konoha no Sato]

Tak terasa Naruto dan Jiraiya kini sudah sangat dekat dengan Konoha no Sato, terlihat wajah Naruto yang begitu bahagia ketika sudah dekat di Konoha.

'Klan Namikaze adalah klan terkutuk, ya? Tapi yang membuatku terkejut adalah Menma ternyata dia adalah anak dari Ryūmaru, Naruto sungguh banyak mengetahui masa lalu, apakah ini sebuah bencana atau bukan?' Batin Jiraiya yang bingung.

"Akhirnya! Setelah sekian lama, aku kembali.. dattebayo! Ucap Naruto dengan semangat.

"Hahaha! Kosakata yang aneh, kau benar-benar mirip Kaa-chanmu" Ucap Jiraiya membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Ne Naruto, ngomong kamu tidak panas selalu memakai sarung tangan hitam?" Tanya Jiraiya ke arah Naruto.

"Tidak, lagipula aku menyukainya" Jawab Naruto cepat.

"Dasar, kau ini" Ucap Jiraiya yang tersenyum.

**...**

Pagi disebuah hutan di desa konoha, sebuah team yang sedang menjalankan misi tengah mengendap-endap dan bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon, dan tujuan mereka adalah menangkap sebuah target.

"Konohamaru-chan, apa kau sudah menemukan targetnya?" Ucap teman satu team Konohamaru dengan walkie talkienya.

"Aku sudah menemukannya, Moegi, udon! Dia berada lima meter di depanku, apa kalian sudah siap untuk menangkap target?" Tanya Konohamaru.

"Ha'i, kami siap kapan saja?" Terdengar suara seorang perempuan dan laki-laki menjawab pertanyaan Konohamaru.

"Ok, bersiaplah..." Perintah Konohamaru.

"Sekarang!" Teriak Konohamaru memberi perintah, mendengar perintah dari Konohamaru, merekapun semua langsung menerjang ke arah sang target dan dengan cepat mengepung serta mengejutkannya.

"Sial... dia lolos ayo cepat Udon, Moegi" Ujar Konohamaru dengan sambil terus berlari mengejar target.

"Ha'i"Jawab mereka berdua sambil mengikuti di belakang Naruto Mereka terus mengejar mereka sampai di desa bahkan membuat kehebohan di sana.

'Brak'

'Bruk'

'Bugh'

"Hoy kalian!"."Awas kau yah!"."Hoy! Tunggu!"

"Gomenasai"

"Minggir!" Teriak Konohamaru.

'Brak'

Konohamarupun menabrak Teuchi yang sedang membawa pesanan ramen. "Sialan, Kau Naruto!" Ucap Teuchi yang terkejut ketika melihat yang ternyata adalah Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru!

...

Tapi tidak lama kemudian mereka terus mengejarnya sampai targetnya terpojokan di sebuah gang sempit.

"Konohamaru-chan kami telah memojokan target di sebuah gang buntu" Gumam Udon dan Moegi memberi tahu lewat walkie

talkienya.

"Ha'i... Aku mengerti" Tiba-tiba Konohamaru muncul di atas dinding itu dan menangkap target.

"Dapat" Ujar naruto sambil memegang kucingnya.

"Pita di kuping bagian kanan! apakah kamu yakin Konohamaru-chan ini adalah target kita, Tora?" Moegi menanyakan hasil tangkapan target mereka kepada Konohamaru dan sang kucing yang bernama Tora masih di gendong oleh Konohamaru.

"Tentu saja Moegi, aku yakin sekali" Kata Konohamaru yakin.

"Baiklah kita ketempat Hokage mungkin sensei ada di sana" Tambah Konohamaru dan di jawab anggukan oleh teman-temannya, tapi sebelum itu terjadi tiba-tiba saja Tora mencakar wajah Konohamaru.

"Ittai!"

Merekapun menuju ke kantor Hokage dan sesampainya disana. "Tora akhirnya kamu kembali" Kata pemilik kucing itu sambil mengambil kucing di gendongan Konohamaru dan memeluknya atau lebih tepatnya 'menggencet' tora.

'Kasihan juga yah... pantas saja jika

Tora kabur' Batin Konohamaru sweatdrop melihat tora yang di gencet oleh pemiliknya.

"Nah.. sesuai perjanjian! itu uangnya... dan sekarang ayo kita pulang Tora" Ujar sang pemilik Tora dan yang ada di ruangan itu hanya 'sweatdrop ria' melihat adegan tersebut.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali!" Ucap Ebisu.

"Kucing itu sangat lincah sekali" Ucap Udon

"Tapi setidaknya kalian harus bisa lebih cepat lagi! Bagaimana kalian bisa menjadi hebat jika menangkap seekor kucing saja sangat lamban" Ujar Ebisu yang membuat Iruka yang ada disamping Tsunade hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ini misi untuk kalian lagi.. Iruka jelaskan misi mereka yang akan mereka jalani" Ucap Tsunade.

"Ha'i, Tsunade-sama! Misi kalian adalah membantu membersihkan hama di sawah milik keluarga Fuhara dan misi ini tergolong misi rank-D" Ujar Iruka yang menjelaskan misinya kepada mereka.

"Nani! Misi rank-D lagi? Kalau begini terus bagaimana aku bisa menjadi kuat?" Ucap Konohamaru yang kesal dengan perintah misi yang di berikan kepada teamnya.

"Tetapi kamu baru pemula, kamu bisa saja terkena masalah bila melakukan misi yang terlalu berbahaya, Konohamaru" Ucap Iruka memberitahu.

"Tapi! Jika aku terus seperti ini, bagaimana aku bisa menjadi Sichidaime Hokage!" Ucap Konohamaru membuat Tsunade dan Iruka terdiam.

"Sichidaime? Bukankah seharusnya Rokudaime terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Tsunade yang sedikit bingung.

"Karena yang akan menjadi Rokudaime Hokage adalah Naruto-niichan!" Ucap Konohamaru membuat Tsunade dan Iruka terkejut.

'Dia begitu menghormati Naruto' batin Tsunade.

'Bagaimana kabarmu, Naruto?' Batin Iruka yang bertanya-tanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Menma Shippuden : The Legend Dragon Shinobi Of Hidden Mist**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu dengan gadis berambut hitam panjang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang depan Konoha no Sato.

"Haku-neechan, Sakura-neechan!" Panggil Konohamaru, Moegi, dan Udon berbarengan mendekati Haku dan Sakura.

"Konohamaru-chan, kah?" Tanya Haku kearah Sakura dan dijawab anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Haku-neechan, Sakura-neechan, kalian ingin pergi kemana?" Tanya Konohamaru.

"Kami di perintahkan Tsunade-sama untuk pergi ke tempat Izumo-san dan Kotetsu-san untuk mengecek data siapa saja yang datang ke Konoha" Jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu bolehkah, kami ikut, Sakura-neechan?" Tanya Konohamaru.

"Tentu saja, iyakan Haku-chan?" Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak masalah" Ujar Haku sambil tersenyum dan akhirnya merekapun berjalan menuju gerbang desa Konoha.

"Ne, Konohamaru-chan! Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana misimu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Berjalan baik, tapi kami terus di beri misi rank-D, tadi saja kami hanya di beri misi untuk menangkap seekor kucing" Ucap Konohamaru.

"Menangkap kucing? Sudah lama sekali, aku pernah menjalankan misi itu" Ujar Sakura.

...

Tidak berada jauh dari desa Konoha, terlihat dua orang shinobi sedang berjalan mendekati Konoha.

"Akhirnya, sampai juga" Ucap Naruto dengan nada senang.

"Huh, kau terlihat senang sekali? Apa kau begitu senang karena akan bertemu dengan Haku-chan, Naruto?" Goda Jiraiya.

"Hahaha! Kau selalu tahu saja dengan apa yang sedang kupikirkan" Ucap Naruto walaupun di dalam hatinya dia begitu ketakutan kalau mimpi yang ia alami di penginapan akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Harusnya ketika kau sampai disana, kau harus mengajaknya kencan" Ujar Jiraiya.

"Entahlah, kelihatannya bukan ide yang buruk" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tiga jari.

Sementara di pos penjaga gerbang Konoha terlihat dua penjaga yang terkejut karena ke datangan Jiraiya dan Naruto.

"Diakan?" Tanya Izumo terkejut.

"Apa benar itu dia?" Tanya balik Kotetsu

"Rambut pirang jabrik dengan pedang kusanagi, tidak salah lagi!" Ucap Izumo.

"Ohayou Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san!" Sapa Naruto.

"O-ohayou/O-ohayou, Naruto, Jiraiya-sama! Kalian sudah kembali? Tsunade-sama pasti akan senang melihat kalian" Ucap Kotetsu.

**...**

[Di sebuah bangunan kosong di Uzushiogakure no Sato]

Terlihat seorang pria memakai topeng Shinigami milik Uzumaki sedang duduk di sebuah singgahsana, dia terlihat seperti memegang sebuah tabung kecil berisi cairan berwarna hijau dan sebuah mata didalamnya.

"Mata milik Indra, ya? Terlihat sangat kuat dan menakutkan, aku bisa merasakan kebencian yang luar biasa dari mata ini.. apakah Yondaime-sama akan menginzinkanku untuk memakainya sebentar? Kelihatannya tidak, sepertinya aku harus menyimpannya hingga dia datang" Gumam Shinigami.

"Ushi Oni, kah?" Ucap Shinigami ketika menyadari kedatangan seorang pria memakai jubah hitam dan topeng seperti kerbau.

"Ha'i, Shinigami-sama" Ucap Orang yang bernama Ushi Oni.

"Kau tidak bersama Kuroi Oni?" Tanya Shinigami karena tidak menemukan satu orang yang ia panggil.

"Dia sedang dalam masalah, mungkin dia sebentar lagi akan kesini, Shinigami-sama" Jawab Ushi Oni dengan penuh penghormatan.

"Masalah?"

"Ha'i, dia bertemu dengan dengan dua anggota Akatsuki yang melakukan misi di tempat yang sama dan dua anggota Akatsuki itu adalah Uchiha Itachi dan Hoshigaki Kisame dan ini adalah surat tentang tentang keadaan misinya" Ujar Ushi Oni yang memberikan sebuah gulungan.

"Souka, tapi tidak masalah jika dia sudah menyelesaikan misinya, dan kelihatannya dia akan sedikit kesusahan jika melawan mereka berdua tanpa seorang teman" Ucap Shinigami dengan sebuah seringaian di balik topengnya.

"Jika begini, kau akan menjalankan misi ini sendirian, karena bagaimanapun organisasi ini semakin lama semakin banyak permintaan dari kalangan bangsawan, jadi semua anggota pergi untuk menjalankannya dan yang tersisa hanyalah kau.. tapi ini akan sangat sulit untukmu karena ini misi khusus dariku untukmu dan Kuroi" Lanjut Shinigami dengan nada dingin.

"Ha'i, aku siap melaksanakan misinya" Ujar Ushi Oni.

"Baiklah, misimu kali ini adalah untuk menangkap bocah Uchiha yang berada di tempat Orochimaru kehadapanku, hidup ataupun mati itu terserah padamu, karena yang kuinginkan hanyalah mata Sharingan miliknya dan juga jangan lupa untuk memberi tahu Kuroi setidaknya dia harus mendapatkan salah satu mata dari Itachi" Perintah Shinigami.

"Ha'i, aku akan berusaha" Ucap Ushi Oni.

"Kau harus berhati-hati, Orochimaru adalah ninja yang sangat hebat! Jika kau tidak berhati-hati, kau akan bisa menjadi kelinci percobaannya" Ucap Shinigami memperingati.

"Ha'i" Ucap Ushi Oni yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Shinigami.

'Jika aku mendapatkan mata lagi, mungkin aku bisa menguji coba mata itu" Batin Shinigami dengan seringaian licik dibalik Topengnya.

**...**

[Hutan di dekat perbatasan antara Hi no Kuni dengan Kaze no Kuni]

Terlihat dua orang sedang terduduk seperti menunggu seseorang.

"Kenapa Yamata-sama lama sekali?" Gumam Aka Oni yang sudah bosan menunggu.

"Sabarlah Aka Oni, sebentar lagi dia pasti akan keluar" Setelah Ao berbicara seperti itu sang empunyapun keluar dengan sebuah pedang di belakang punggungnya.

"Eh? Yamata-sama kau mendapatkan pedang itu darimana?" Tanya Aka Oni yang melihat sebuah pedang dibelakang Menma.

"Ini adalah pedang Kusanagi milik Tou-chan, dia menyegelnya di sini! Karena seharusnya pedang Kusanagi ini berada di tempat Ryuchidou, aku menyadari ini setelah Shinigami-sama menceritakan kepadaku bahwa Raijuu dan Kaku telah menemukan mansion Namikaze" Jawab Menma.

"Jadi ini adalah Kusanagi milik Tou-chanmu? Apakah senjata ini sangat hebat? Sampai-sampai kau bersusah payah untuk menemukannya?" Tanya Aka Oni yang meragukan kekuatan pedang milik Menma.

"Kau meremehkan kekuatan pedang ini ya?" Tanya bali Menma yang membuat Aka Oni panik.

"Tidak, bukan begitu hanya saja.." Belum selesai Aka Oni berbicara Menma sudah memotongnya.

"Baiklah akan kutunjukan kekuatan pedang ini" Potong Menma yang kemudian mengambil pedang yang ada dibalik punggungnya.

"Lihat ini" Lanjut Menma sambil menodongkan pedangnya ke arah kanannya.

"Katon : Rēzābōru Kasai no Jutsu" Teriak Menma bersamaan dengan munculnya bola laser api berwarna merah berukuran bola sepak.

'Duar'

Suara ledakan dari bola laser ketika melesat jauh dan menabrak sebuah pohon yang sangat jauh dengan keberadaan Menma, tapi dampak dari teknik itu cukup besar bahkan sampai-sampai kawah yang di hasilkan dari ledakan tadi mendekati tempat Menma berada.

"Hebat!" Ucap Aka dan Ao Oni berbarengan.

"Aku bisa melakukan teknik ini hanya melalui pedang ini, teknik ini juga tidak perlu segel tangan untuk menggunakannya, jadi sangat mudah untuk menggunakannya" Jelas Menma.

"Bukankah serangan tadi cukup untuk menghancurkan sebuah desa?" Tanya Aka Oni yang masih terkejut.

"Begitulah" Ucap Menma yang langsung berbalik.

"Ayo kita ke Sunagakure! Ayo kita selesaikan misi ini" Ujar Menma yang langsung di setujui oleh Aka dan Ao Oni.

**...**

[Di Konoha-gakure no Sato]

Kini terlihat Haku, Sakura, Konohamaru, Udon dan Moegi sudah sampai di pos penjaga yang di huni oleh Izumo dan Kotetsu.

"Ohayou Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san" Sapa Mereka.

"Kalian terlambat tadi dia baru saja kembali" Ucap Kotetsu.

"Kembali?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Jangan-jangan.." Ucap Haku yang sudah menyadari yang kemudian langsung berlari entah menuju kemana.

"Tunggu, Haku-chan!" Panggil Sakura yang mengejar Haku, bukan hanya di situ Konohamaru, Udon dan Moegipun ikut mengejarnya.

'Apa kau sudah kembali, Naruto-kun?' Batin Haku yang tanpa ia sadari air matanya mulai mengalir walaupun sedikit.

...

'Akhirnya kita sampai Kurama' Batin Naruto dan kini Naruto sedang berada di atas sebuah tiang.

**'Grr, kau sangat bersemangat sekali'** Ucap Kurama

'Hehe' Naruto tertawa karena mendengar ucapan Kurama yang terdengar iri.

"Yossh! Aku Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage selanjutnya telah kembali!" Teriak Naruto.

**Normal POV: Off**

**Naruto : The Legends Of Orange Ninja © Ian Namikaze**

**To Be Continued**

Bagaimanakah cerita selanjutnya? Akankah di chapter berikutnya Naruto akan mendapatkan sebuah masalah besar karen telah kembali ke Konoha? Kita tunggu di chapter berikutnya :D

Mohon Reviewnya Reader's! Karena Review anda membuat saya bersemangat untuk menulis fic ini :D

**P-L-E-A-S-E,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	2. Chapter 2 : I don't Understand!

**Naruto**** Shippuden**** : The Legends Of Orange Ninja © Ian Namikaze**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Andventure****, Romance & Hurt/comfort**

**Pairing : [Naruto U. & Fem! Haku**** Y.****]**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**AU, g****aje, abal, OC, OOC, sarat dengan****misstypo,****smart and****strong naruto, alur cerita**** k****urang jelas, ketikannya tidak****jelas, Gender Bender,**** Time Traveller,**** Dll.**

**Summary :**

**Anggap saja ini adalah season dua dari Naruto: The Legend Of Orange Ninja.. Setelah dua setengah tahun Naruto pergi berlatih bersama Jiraiya akhirnya diapun kembali ke Konoha, kini Naruto sudah semakin kuat, tapi apakah itu yang akan membuatnya menjadi seorang legenda atau justru sebaliknya? Bad Summary. Warning! (Fem Haku). (Mungkin mengandung sedikit Time Traveller)**

**A/N: Selamat Pagi/Siang/sore/malam lagi Rader's, hehehe maaf ya kalo ficnya ngaret lagi, sebenernya ficnya siap di publish tapi malah gak ada pulsa jadi susah :D tapi tanpa banyak cincong di Author Note's kali ini saya aka membahas beberapa review di chapter sebelumnya, yosh...**

**- Namikaze Dragneel : Arigatou, atas perhatiannya :) okk!**

**- Namikaze Ranto : Arigatou, siap akan saya lanjutkan :)**

**- Dark Namikaze Ryu : klo musuh utama di season ini sih kelompok Shinigami tapi lebih tepatnya sih Uzumaki Arashi. Ok. Siap Ryu-san :D**

**- uchiha drac : Okeey :)**

**- Kirisaki Shin : Nani? Emang kapan di tangkapnya? Soal itu kyaknya Author kelupaan, tolong bisa beritahu chapter berapa Haku di tangkap? Hehe gomen ya -_-" T.T**

**- Yuuki Tokabito : Ok, Taokabito-san :)**

**- Black I'd : ok, dibuat overpower mungkin.. :)**

**- A'Raion No Sun : ok, ok :)**

**- anggraxl : Hahaha, gomen ya kalo jadi nambah bingung :D**

**- Jims001 : Ok, siap :D**

**- nanaleo099 : Siap, ok :D (kok perasaan cuman dibalik?)**

**- Ae Hatake : mungkin, tapi bisa saja bakal dibalik :D**

**- Vin'DieseL No Giza : arigatou, bos! :)**

**- : ya siap okk :)**

**- KamikazeAgust : soal Doujutsu mungkinDi chapter-chapter berikutnya :)**

**- lutfisyahrizal : Ookey :D**

**- : siap, bozz :)**

**- Blood D. Cherry : ? Ok siap :D**

**- altadinata : mereka itu organisasi tapi hanya saja sebenarnya dibagi 2 divisi tapi mungkin nanti akan di bagi kelompok untuk misi berikutnya :) Ok, siap :)**

**- Nokia 7610 : ok siap :)**

**- Akagawa shinn : arigatou :)**

**- Monkey D nico : Ah, siap nico-san :)**

**- 7 : oh, soal itu! Klo pedang Kusanagi milik Menma itu adalah Kusanagi ular sementara Naruto itu adalah Kusanagi Kitsune (Kurama) :) **

**- Saladin no jutsu : oookkkeeey :D**

**- Hadinamikaze : siap :D**

**- Naminamifrid : Fuuton dan Meiton (bisa nambah hahaha), Menma bisa di katakan sepupu dari Naruto dan Haku :) 19 . (Divisi 9 no Kami ) Yamata no Orochi, Kaku, Raijuu, Hokou, Sokou, Isonade, Nekomata, Tanuki (Shukaku), (tambahan) Tsuchinoko, (Divisi Oni) Ushi Oni, Kuroi Oni, Aka Oni, Ao Oni, Tora Oni, Oni baba, Oni jiji, Yōkai, kappa, tengu. **

**- Akira No Sikhigawa : Ookey :)**

**- Blue-Temple Of The King : okeey, siap ! :)**

**- oioi : hehe gome ya klo ngaret :)**

**- koga-san : hahaha, ya begitulah.. Ookey :)**

**- wsa krisna : siap Krisna-san :)**

**- Guest : Ok, siap lanjutt :)**

**- Guest : Arigatou, ok :)**

**- MF Dark Youko : siap! Maksudnya apa Youko-san saya kurang paham dengan pertanyaannya? Hehehe :)**

**- Ninja Janda : yo! :)**

**- : ok, ok :D**

**- ryuzaki : Arigatou, hehe Naruto memakai Jikukkan Uzu ketika dia berumur 5 tahun, nanti mungkin ada penjelasannya di chapter depan dan kemungkinan chapter depan isinya cuman flashback hehehe :) gapapa kok Author suka di tanyain :)**

**- ahmadbima27 : ooke !**

**- syidik NH : hehehe! Gomen klo gak ngerti sama ceritanya, tapi Arigatou klo ceritanya seru.**

**- Bagus A Namikaze : ah? Soal itu, kayaknya nggak ada tapi klo adapun mungkin akan di sensor aka tidak di tulis :)**

**- Satomi Rentaro : Arigatou, iya.. Mungkin nanti punya :) makanya saya lagi mau coba nambahin Naruto Doujutsu tapi klo tetep gak bisa ya pasti susah hehehe :) Aamin :)**

**-Tamma : Ok, Makasih :)**

**Mungkin hanya segini yang bisa Author bahas dan saya minta maaf klo ada review yang gak kebales.. Dan juga Author mau bilang Gomen ya klo ficnya jelek, baiklah tanpa babibu lagi selamat membaca! Happy Reading \(^o^)/**

**Tambahan buat catatan profil :**

**Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto**

Nama : Uzumaki Naruto/ Namikaze Naruto

Jenis kelamin : Laki-laki

Umur : 16-17 tahun

Afiliasi : Konoha-gakure

Tingkatan : Jounin

Elemen : Fuuton dan Meiton (mode Yami)

Doujutsu : -

Peralatan: Pedang Kusanagi dan Kunai Hiraishin.

Penampilan: Naruto memakai baju Jounin khas Konoha dengan menggunakan sarung tangan hitam (mirip seperti milik madara) dan memakai jubah seperti Hokage berwarna Orange dan pola api berwarna hitam di bawah jubahnya, dan untuk celanannya Naruto seperti di cannon saat Shippuden.

**Yuki Haku**

Nama : Yuki Haku

Jenis kelamin: Perempuan

Umur : 17 tahun

Afiliasi : Kiri-gakure (dulu) dan Konoha-gakure (sekarang)

Tingkatan : Jounin

Element : Suiton, Fuuton dan Hyouton

Doujutsu : -

Peralatan : Jarum

Penampilan: Haku memakai pakaian khas Jounin Konoha dan jika dia memakai pakaian itu, dia selalu menguncir rambutnya seperti Kushina di Naruto the movie: Road to Ninja.

**Naruto ****Shippuden ****: The Legends Of Orange Ninja**

**Chapter ****2**

**I don't Understand?!**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV : On**

"Naruto-kun, kah?!" Tanya Haku yang berada dibawah tiang yang di naiki Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa namanya di panggilpun tersentak dan langsung reflek untuk melihat suara yang memanggilanya, setelah Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari patung Hokage menuju suara panggilan itu sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang diikat ekor kuda dengan pakaian Jounin, sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut, Naruto terkejut ketika melihat wajah orang yang dia sukai sedang tersenyum menatapnya.

"Haku-chan?!" Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman di wajahnya dan diapun langsung turun menuju Haku yang ada di bawahnya.

"Jadi benar kau itu, Naruto-kun" Ucap Haku yang kini berada di hadapan Naruto.

"Begitulah!" Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum tiga jari.

"Eh, kau jadi bertambah tinggi" Ucap Haku yang menjajarkan tangannya di atas kepalanya dan Naruto, tanpa Haku sadari tiba-tiba saja dia memperhatikan wajah Naruto dengan intens.

'Dia bukan hanya bertambah tinggi, tapi juga bertambah tampan' Batin Haku yang kini pipinya sudah muncul rona merah muda tipis.

"Souka? Emm, Haku-chan juga bertambah manis dan entah kenapa aku ingin memakanmu" Ucap Naruto yang tanpa sadar tiba-tiba saja kata itu keluar dari mulutnya ketika melihat Haku dengan intens dan itu berhasil membuat Haku bingung, tapi berbeda dengan Jiraiya yang langsung mengeluarkan tampang mesumnya.

'Nani?! Kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti itu' Umpat Naruto dalam hati.

'Memakanmu? Hahaha, ternyata kau sudah dewasa ya, Naruto? Atau mungkin ajaranku sudah merasukinya, ya? Tapi kelihatannya aku bisa melihat seorang bayi dengan cepat dari orang yang sudah kuanggap cucuku sendiri' Batin Jiraiya dengan ciri khasnya.

"Memakanmu? Apa yang kau katakan, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Haku dengan wajah super polosnya dan tentu saja bagi Naruto itu adalah sebuah skakmat karena melihat wajah manis haku yang semakin manis.

'Bukk'

"Ternyata benar, kau Naruto-kun" Ucap Sakura sambil mendorong Naruto dari belakang, entah dorongannya yang begitu kuat atau Naruto yang tidak bisa menahannya, itu membuatnya jatuh kedepan dan mengenai Haku yang ada dihadapannya.

'Brukk'

Dan merekapun terjatuh dengan posisi yang bisa dikatakan bukanlah hal yang patut di contoh dimuka umum yaitu muka Naruto yang tepat mengenai belahan bukit milik Haku (kalau ada yang tanya ukurannya agap saja C cup -_-")

"Kyaa!" Teriak Haku yang reflek langsung menggengam pundak Naruto dengan kedua tangannya dan langsung melemparnya. Kemudian Sakura yang terlihat kesalpun langsung memukul Naruto dari belakang dan membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter (Author: padahalkan yang salah Sakura? Kok Naruto yang kena?)

'Mereka berdua sangat kuat, apa Baa-chan melatih mereka?' Batin Naruto yang terkejut.

"Naruto-kun!" Geram Sakura dan Haku-chan yang menghampiri Naruto yang tidak berdaya dan sementara itu Konohamaru, moegi dan Udon hanya merapat kearah Jiraiya karena ketakutan.

'Apakah mereka berdua adalah reinkarnasi Tsunade?' Batin Jiraiya yang bertanya-tanya.

...

(Di tempat gedung Kantor Hokage)

'Cklek'

"Ohayou, Baa-chan!" Sapa Naruto ketika membuka pintu kantor Hokage yang di ikuti oleh Jiraiya, Haku dan Sakura.

"Hn, jadi kalian sudah kembali? Lalu bagaimana dengan hasil latihannya?" Tanya Tsunade dan di jawab acungan jempol oleh Naruto.

"Ya, tentu saja berhasil! Walaupun banyak kendala yang harus kulewati!" Jawab Naruto yang membuat Jiraiya tersenyum.

"Souka! Kalau begitu aku ingin melihat hasil latihanmu selama dua setengah tahun ini" Ujar Tsunade dengan nada serius.

"Kalau aku sih tidak masalah, bagaiman Naruto?" Tanya Jiraiya kearah Naruto dan di jawab anggukan olehnya.

"Baiklah, kau akan bertarung melawan..." Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya tiba-tiba saja ada yang mengetuk pintu masuk ruangan Hokage.

'Tok..tok..tok..'

"Masuk!" Perintah Tsunade kepada seseorang di balik pintu.

'Cklek'

Setelah pintu terbukapun terlihat seorang Jounin berambut nanas sedang berdiri di depang gadis pirang dengan sebuah senjata di belakang punggungnya.

"Ne, Shikamaru kau akan menjadi lawan, Naruto-kun!" Ucap Sakura ke arah Shikamaru dan itu sukses membuat Shikamaru terkejut.

"Jadi, Shikamaru yang akan melawanmu, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Haku ke arah Naruto.

"Entahlah, tapi jika melawan Shikamaru sepertinya akan menarik" Ujar Naruto.

"Naruto? Kau Naruto, kah?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja, baka!" Ucap Sakura.

"Benarkah? Ternyata kau bertambah tinggi saja, Naruto!" Ucap Shikamaru yang terkejut melihat Naruto.

'Dia? Bukankah Bocah pendek sejuta pesona itukah? Ternyata dia bertambah tinggi dan hmm, semakin tampan' Batin Temari yang berada di belakang Shikamaru.

"Kau berlebihan Shika! Dan siapa dia?" Tanya Naruto yang mendekati Temari dan menatapnya dengan intens, dan itu membuat Temari sedikit gugup.

"Temari, kah? Tidak kusangka aku akan bertemu Onee-channya Gaara" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Hoy, Gaki! Lawanmu bukanlah Shikamaru" Ucap Tsunade yang kesal melihat tingkah Naruto dan ucapan Tsunade membuat Naruto, Haku dan Sakura bingung.

"Lawanmu ada disana" Ujar Tsunade sambil menunjuk kearah jendela dan secara reflek Narutopun mendekati dan membuka jendela tersebut.

"Yo, Naruto!" Sapa seseorang yang sedang duduk di atap dekat jendela yang Naruto buka.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Ucap Naruto yang langsung melopat keluar jendela dan mendekati Kakashi.

"Ternyata kau sehat-sehat saja Naruto! Kau juga terlihat semakin dewasa" Ujar Kakashi sambil membaca buku Icha-icha miliknya.

"Tapi kau tidak berubah sama sekali, sensei! Kau tetap membaca buku mesum itu" Ujar Naruto yang kemudian teringat sesuatu.

"Aku membawa sesuatu untukmu, sensei" Ucap Naruto yang kemudian mengambil sesuatu di minibag miliknya.

"Ini" Narutopun memberikan sebuah buku ke arah Kakashi.

"I-ini? Buku Icha-icha terbaru, kah?" Tanya Kakashi yang terkejut melihat buku itu.

"Ini untuknmu, sensei!" Ucap Naruto dan langsung di ambil oleh Kakashi.

'Huh, padahal buku itu kuberikan untuknya.. tapi kenapa dia malah memberikannya kepada senseinya?' Batin Jiraiya.

"Ehem, apa kalian sudah selesai? Jika sudah, Kakashi bersiaplah untuk melakukan tes untuk Naruto" Ucap Tsunade di balik jendela.

"Ha'i" Ucap Kakashi

"Aku akan menunggumu di tempat latihan team tujuh, Naruto" Ucap Kakashi yang langsung menghilang dan tak berselang lamapun Narutopun kembali masuk ke dalam kantor Hokage.

'Brak!'

Baru saja Naruto masuk tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan Hokage di buka oleh seorang wanita dengan wajah yang terlihat marah. "Apa kalian melihat, Kakashi?!" Tanya Anko.

"A-anko-sensei?" Tanya Haku yang terkejut.

"Oh, iya! Anko-sensei tadi baru saja Kakashi-sensei pergi dengan membawa buku Icha-icha paradisenya" Ucap Sakura yang terlihat senang.

"Dia itu! Sudah kubilang untuk tidak membaca buku laknat itu" Geram Anko yang lalu pergi mencari Kakashi.

"Heh? Ngomong-ngomong ada hubungan apa Kakashi-sensei dengan Anko-chan?" Tanya Naruto kearah Haku.

"Mereka berpacarana.. Eh? Se-sejak kapan kau memanggil Anko-sensei dengan suffix-chan?" Tanya balik Haku.

"Hahaha, tidak masalahkan" Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa canggung ketika melihat rauy kesal Haku.

'Sial, bagaimana Haku-chan bisa menakutkan seperti ini' Batin Naruto.

**...**

(Gurun pasir di Kaze no Kuni)

Kini terlihat tiga orang sedang duduk di sebuah pohon besar di antara padang pasir.

"Aku beruntung sekali bisa menjalankan misi di desa Suna dengan Yamata-sama, karena dengan elemen mokutonnya dia bisa membuat sebuah pohon untuk kita berteduh" Ucap Aka Oni dengan nada ceria.

"Urusai! Aka Oni! Kenapa kau selalu berisik?!" Teriak Ao Oni dengan nada kesal.

"Tidak masalahkan, lagi pula Yamata-sama kelihatan tidak terganggu sama sekali, iyakan Yamata-sama?" Ucap Aka Oni membela diri.

"Untuk saat ini, tidak masalah bagiku" Ujar Menma yang membuat Ao Oni sedikit kesal.

"Lihatkan!" Ucap Menma memberitahu Ao Oni.

"Tapi bukankah lebih baik kita membuat strategi dalam melakukan misi di suna, Yamata-sama?" Tanya Ao Oni ke arah Menma.

"Tenanglah Ao Oni, lagi pula misi kita hanya mengawasi bukan untuk bertarung" Jawab Menma cepat.

"Hahaha, itu benar Ao Oni! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi begitu bodoh" Ejek Aka Oni.

"Urusai! Aka Oni! Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang!" Teriak Ao Oni yang langsung menendang tubuh Aka Oni yang sedang duduk di samping kanan Menma.

'Buk'

'Bruk'

Terdengar suara Aka yang terpental dan terjatuh di antara pasir di Kaze no Kuni.

"Sialan, Kau Ao Oni!" Teriak Aka Oni yang langsung berlari mendekati Ao Oni dengan tangan kanan yang siap memukulnya.

"Terima ini!" Teriak Aka Oni sambil mengarahkan pukulannya kearah Ao Oni.

Ao Oni yang memiliki reflek baguspun langsung menghindari serangan Aka Oni dengan mudah. Walaupun serangannya bisa di antisipasi oleh Ao Oni dengan mudah, Aka Onipun melancarkan serangan kedua dengan menendang perut Ao Oni dengan Kaki kirinya dan alhasil serang itupun mengenai Ao Oni dan membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter.

"Hebat juga, kau Aka Oni" Gumam Ao Oni yang terlihat senang ketika melihat Aka Oni yang kini berada di atasnya.

"Katon: Gōen no Jutsu" Ucap Aka Oni setelah selesai membuat segel tangan dan langsung menyemburkan api dari mulutnya yang meyerang lurus ke arah Ao Oni yang ada di bawah Aka Oni.

"Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu" Ucap Ao Oni yang kemudian menyembuarkan air dari dalam mulutnya yang mengarah ke arah semburan api yang di lancarkan oleh Aka Oni dan hasil dari tabrakan dua jutsu itupun menghasilkan asap yang begitu banyak dan sementara itu Menma yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

"Mokuton!" Teriak Menma yang kemudian muncul dua buah batang pohon dan masing-masing batang itu melilit Aka Oni dan Ao Oni.

"Kalian berhentilah bertarung! Kita cukup beristirahatnya, kita harus segera pergi ke Suna-gakure" Ucap Menma dengan nada dingin.

"H-hai" jawab Aka Oni dan Ao Oni berbarengan dengan nada sedikit ketakutan.

'Monster' batin Aka Oni.

'Menakutkan' batin Ao Oni

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Naruto sudah sampai di tempat latihan yang diminta oleh Kakashi. Terlihat raut kesal dari Naruto karena menunggu senseinya yang tidak kunjung datang.

'Harusnya aku tidak cepat datang kesini' batin Naruto kesal.

'Poof'

"Yo, Naruto! Gomen, aku terlambat karena..." Belum selesai Kakashi menyelesaikan perkataannya Naruto sudah memotong perkataannya.

"Aku sudah tau alasanmu itu sensei! Jadi ayo kita mulai saja sekarang" Sewot Naruto yang sudah di ambang batas kesabaran.

"Kau buru-buru sekali, Naruto! Tapi baiklah peraturannya akan sama dengan.."

"Tunggu dulu! Bagaimana kalau aku yang membuat peraturannya" Sela Naruto.

"Baiklah" Ucap Kakashi yang menyetujuinya.

"Haku-chan, Sakura-chan! Kemarilah, aku tahu kalian bersembunyi bersama Baa-chan dan Ero-sennin" panggil Naruto.

"Ha'i" Ucap mereka serempak dan mendekati Naruto.

"Jadi, peraturannya seperti ini! Aku akan bertugas untuk mengambil kedua lonceng yang ada di tangan Kakashi-sensei dari kalian bertiga, jadi salah satu diantara kalian akan memegang kedua lonceng tersebut dan dua orang lainnya bertugas melindunginya" Jelas Naruto dengan sebuah seringaian licik.

'Eh, Souka, jadi Naruto juga ingin mengetahui kemampuan mereka?' Batin Kakashi.

"Baiklah aku setuju dengan peraturannya, bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?" Tanya Kakashi kearah Haku dan Sakura dan di jawab anggukan oleh mereka.

"Aku juga ingin mencoba hasil latihanku" Ucap Haku dengan nada senang.

"Aku juga" Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah untuk batas waktunya adalah sampai jam enam sore karena kita akan memulainya di siang hari" Ucap Kakashi sambil menaruh jam di sebuah batang kayu dan jampun sebentar lagi akan menunjukkan tengah hari.

Kini Naruto sudah bersiap mengambil sebuah kunai di minibagnya dan sementara itu Haku dan Sakurapun bersiap dengan kuda-kuda mereka.

'Clek'

"Kita mulai!" Teriak Naruto melempar sebuah kunai ke arah mereka dan membuat sebuah segel tangan.

"Shuriken Kagebunshin no Jutsu" Ucap Naruto yang kemudian kunai miliknya menjadi semakin banyak dan mengarah ke arah mereka.

Haku yang melihat itu langsung membuat segel jutsu. "Fuuton: Namikaze no Jutsu" Ucap Haku yang kemudian muncul sebuah gelombang angin yang cukup besar menahan serangan kunai milik Naruto dan kini kunai itu bertebangan kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam, dia langsung membuat sebuah kekkai kecil dari rantai cakra yang keluar dari punggung Naruto untuk melindungi dirinya.

'Setidaknya aku masih memiliki sedikit cakra Uzumaki milik Kaa-chan' Batin Naruto.

"Shanaro!" Teriak Sakura yang kemudian menyerang kekkai milik Naruto.

'Duagh'

'Krak'.'Krak'.'Krak'

'Duar'

Pukulan Sakura yang mengenai kekkai milik Narutopun hanya bisa menghancurkan tanah di sekeliling kekkai itu. Sakura yang menyadari serangannya tidak berefek kepada kekkai Naruto langsung melompat mundur kebelakang dan Naruto yang melihat sebuah kesempatanpun langsung menghilangkan kekkainya dan langsung melemparkan sebuah kunai miliknya ke arah Kakashi.

'Sring!'

Narutopun menghilang ketika kunai itu melewati samping kanan tubuh Kakashi dan kemudian Narutopun muncul di tempat kunai itu berada dengan tangan kiri memegang kunai dan tangan kanannya yang mencoba meraih dua buah lonceng.

'Bruak'

'Bugh'

Belum sempat Naruto mengambil kedua lonceng itu dengan tangan kanannya tiba-tiba saja bunshin Kakashi keluar dari dalam tanah dan memukul tepat perut dari Naruto hingga terpental ke atas.

'Sring!'

Naruto yang menyadari keberadaanya sedang tidak menguntungkanpun pergi entah kemana dengan menggunakan hiraishin.

"Sudah kuduga dia akan mengambil lonceng ini dengan menggunakan Hiraishin miliknya" Ucap Kakashi berada di depan bunshinnya yang baru saja memukul perut Naruto.

.

"Ternyata Kakashi-sensei sudah memprediksikan seranganku, cukup mengesankan, tapi aku sama sekali belum menunjukkan kemampuanku dan sekarang aku akan melakukannya" Gumam Naruto yang bersembuyi di balik batang pohon yang berada tidak jauh dari keberadaan Kakashi.

"Baik, sekarang aku akan memulainya dengan 5% kekuatanku!"."Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu" Teriak Naruto yang di ikuti dengan munculnya 15 Kagebunshin.

"Minna, ayo kita tunjukkan kekuatan kita!" Teriak Naruto kepada para Kagebunshin miliknya. "Ayo!" Teriak balik para Kagebunshin Naruto.

Lalu tidak berselang lama para Kagebunshin Naruto berlari kearah Kakashi, Sakura dan Haku. "Kagebunshin?" Gumam Kakashi yang terkejut mendapati para Kagebunshin Naruto yang berlari siap menyerangnya.

Para Kaegbunshin Narutopun memecah formasi yang awalnya berencana akan berhadapan dengan 15 melawan 3pun akhirnya terpecah menjadi 5 lawan 1.

"Dengan begini, aku bisa mengalihkan perhatian mereka" Gumam Naruto yang kini berada di dahan pohon.

Kakashi yang kuwalahan menghadapi 5 Kagebunshinpun, karena tidak ada satupun serang yang mengenai salah satu Kagebunshin milik Naruto dan Kakashipun akhirnya menaikan hitai ate yang menutup matanya dan menampilkan sebuah sharingan di matanya. Lalu tidak berselang lama Kakashipun merapal sebuah jutsu, begitupun dengan Haku dan Sakura yang sudah terpojok oleh 5 Kagebunshin Naruto.

"Raikiri"."Hyouton: Hyouryu no Jutsu"."Doton: Tobi Tsubute no Jutsu" Ucap Kakashi, Haku dan Sakura berbarengan dengan jutsu mereka.

Kakashi yang memunculkan sebuah aliran petir di tangan kanannyapun berlari dan langsung menyerang kelima Kagebunshin milik Naruto. Sementara Haku langsung memunculkan seekor naga es dan menghantam kelima Kagebunshin Naruto, lalu Sakura yang memunculkan batu yang bertebangan mengarah kelima Kagebunshin setelah menghentakan tangannya di tanah.

'Poof'.'Poof'.'Poof'.'Poof'.'Poof'.'Poof'.'Poof'.'Poof'.'Poof'.'Poof'.'Poof'.'Poof'.'Poof'.'Poof'.'Poof'

"Menarik, tapi ini baru saja dimulai" Gumam Naruto yang berada di dahan pohon dan dia terlihat sedang mengambil sesuatu di minibagnya.

'Dia semakin kuat, bahkan aku tidak bisa mengalahkan Kagebunshinnya tanpa menggunakan mata sharingan dan jutsu andalanku' Batin Kakashi.

'Kelihatannya akan sulit untuk menemukan Naruto-kun, dia sangat hebat dalam hal menyembunyikan keberadaannya dan bahkan cakranyapun tidak dapat dirasakan" Batin Haku.

**...**

Sementara itu tidak jauh dari Suna-gakure no Sato terlihat dua orang yang memakai jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah dan memakai topi jerami sedang berjalan kearah desa Suna.

"Jadi misi kita menculik Jinchuriki Ichibi, ya? Lalu siapa yang akan melawannya, Sasori-danna?" Tanya salah satu orang yang memakai jubah bermotif awan merah dengan salah satu mata yang tertutup oleh poninya.

"Kau saja yang melawannya, Deidara! Aku benci masuk ke dalam desa" Ucap orang yang bernama Sasori yang berada didalam kagutsunya.

"Ha'i, ha'i, kelihatannya kau tidak nyaman dalam melakukan misi kali ini! Jadi sepertinya kau akan menunggu di depan desa, kan?" Ujar Deidara sambil tersenyum.

"Hm.."

"Kau seharusnya tidak meremehkan Jinchuriki Ichibi, Deidara! Dengan membawa tanah liat yang sedikit, apa kau bisa mengalahkannya?" Ucap Sasori dingin.

"Kau meremehkan kekuatanku! Seniku ini tidak ada bandingannya!" Ujar Deidara sombong.

"Terserah kau saja! Kau sebaiknya waspada, organisasi Harikēn juga sudah mulai bergerak seiring dengan pergerakan organisasi kita, meskipun kau sempat mengalahkan salah satu dari mereka dengan jutsumu, bukan berarti mereka lemah" Ucap Sasori memperingatkan.

"Kau berlebihan, Sasori-danna! Mereka hanyalah sekumpulan tikus, jika kita bertemu mereka disinipun aku sudah mempersiapkannya, un" Ungkap Deidara sambil menyeringai.

"Terserah kau, tapi aku sudah memperingatkanmu" Ucap dingin Sasori.

Tidak jauh dari keberadaan dua anggota Akatsuki terlihat tiga orang Shinobi sedang mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan.

"Itu mereka!" Teriak Aka Oni.

"Iya, itu benar mereka!" Ao Oni yang ikutan berteriak.

"Urusai!" Teriak Menma yang terlihat kesal.

"Go-gomenasai/G-gomen" Ucap Aka dan Ao Oni berbarengan.

"Kemarikan teropong itu" Perintah Menma kepada Ao Oni yang memegang sebuah teropong dan langsung memeberikannya kepada Menma.

"Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti mereka" Gumam Menma yang kemudian menyeringai.

'Padahal kami sudah mengatakannya' inner Aka dan Ao Oni.

"Ayo kita ikuti, mereka" Perintah Menma kepada Aka dan Ao Oni dan merekapun pergi mengikuti dua anggota Akatsuki hingga sampai di dekat desa suna-gakure.

Terlihat Sasori yang sedang diam bersama seorang shinobi dari suna-gakure yang telah membunuh semua pasukan penjaga desa Suna. Menma yang melihat itupun langsung memerintahkan Aka Oni untuk menggunakan Byakugan. "Aka Oni, bisa kau lihat apa yang sedang terjadi disana dengan Byakugan mu?" Perintah Menma yang kini bersembunyi di sebuah kekkai tersembunyi.

"Ha'i"

"Byakugan!" Ucap Aka Oni yang mengonsentrasikan cakranya mengarah ke arah mata kirinya yang ternyata adalah sebuah byakugan.

"Kelihatannya ada seorang pengikut Sasori yang telah membunuh pasukan penjaga! Dan sementara itu Deidara sudah melancarkan serangannya di seluruh desa Suna!" Ucap Aka Oni memberitahu keadaan desa yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Souka, beruntung sekali Orochimaru menanamkan mata Byakugan itu ke mata kirimu, ini sangat berguna" Ujar Menma sambil menyeringai dan kemudian diapun langsung mengambil sebuah gulungan dan membukannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Ingin mengacaukan misi mereka?" Tanya Aka Oni yang bingung.

"Tidak, aku membuat informasi untuk Shinigami, lagipula misi kita hanya untuk mengawasi mereka dan pada akhirnya misi kita pasti akan berhasil" Ucap Menma dengan sebuah senyuman licik.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ao Oni.

"Akatsuki sudah bergerak untuk mencuri bijuu dari para jinchuriki, itu berarti kita akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Akatsuki dan setelah kita banyak menangkap para jinchuriki! Shinigami akan mengadakan sebuah pertukaran yaitu memberikan jinchuriki yang kita dapat dengan mata rinnengan milik ketua Akatsuki" Jelas Menma yang masih tersenyum licik di balik topengnya.

"Itu berarti!" Ucap Ao Oni.

"Ya, kita akan terbagi dalam kelompok untuk melakukan hal itu dan kalian akan masuk kedalam kelompokku, karena kalian adalah anak buahku" Ujar Menma.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Aka Oni yang terlihat senang.

"Lagi pula kita sudah terikat perjanjian dari pertarungan itu" Ucap Menma yang membuat Aka Oni langsung berkobar dengan semangatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di Konoha atau lebih tempatnya di sebuah training groung team 7 terlihat tiga orang shinobi sedang waspada akan sesuatu dan mereka adalah Kakashi, Haku dan Sakura.

'Druarkk'

Tiba-tiba Naruto muncul dari dalam tanah yang berada di belakang Kakashi dan Narutopun berusaha untuk mengambil lonceng yang ada di Kakashi dengan tangan kanannya. Kakashi yang terkejut dengan pergerakan Naruto yang sangat cepatpun tidak bisa menghindarinya.

'Poof'

Tapi tiba-tiba saja ada tiga buah jarum yang di lempar Haku ke arah Kagebunshin Naruto dan alhasil mengenainya. 'Sudah kuduga, itu tidak akan berhasil' batin Naruto yang kemudian melempar sebuah kunai yang ia beri variasi sebuah kertas peledak dengan tangan kanannya ke arah depan Kakashi. Bukan hanya di situ saja Naruto juga melempar kunai Hiraishin dengan tangan kirinya yang mengarah beberapa meter di belakang Kakashi.

'Duar!'

'Sring!'

Kunai yang sudah diberi kertas peledakpun meledak di depan Kakashi sehingga membuatnya harus melompat kebelakang, bersamaan dengan itu Naruto sudah menghilang dengan Hiraishinnya dan berada tepat dibelakang Kakashi yang sudah melompat.

"Apa?!" Tanya Kakashi yang terkejut karena kemunculan Naruto yang begitu cepat.

"Permainan selesai, Kakashi-sensei" Ucap Naruto yang kemudian menunjukkan dua buah lonceng.

"4 jam, kah? Kalian benar-benar hebat" Lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, kaulah yang sangat hebat, Naruto! Bahkan aku yakin kau hanya menggunakan 20%-25% kekuatanmu sungguh perubahan yang sangat signifikan" Ucap Kakashi yang terlihat kelelahan dan kemudian Kakashipun terduduk.

"Itu, benar" Ucap Sakura yang meniyakan dan dijawab anggukan oleh Haku yang terlihat kelelahan sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat mereka kelelahan.

'Tidak sensei, aku hanya menggunakan 10% kekuatanku' batin Naruto.

"Jiraiya, kelihatannya kau melatih Naruto dengan baik" Ucap Tsunade yang kemudian tersenyum bangga.

"Tentu saja, aku melatihnya agar dia bisa menjadi Hokage selanjutnya" Ungkap Jiraiya.

**...**

Di sebuah tempat di sekitar Hi no Kuni terdapat sebuah aliran sungai dengan sebuah air terjun.

'Crsst'

Sebuah petir tercipta di tangan kanan seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven dan mata onyxnya kini berubah menjadi merah dengan sebuah lingkaran dan 3 tomoe di sekelilingnya. Terlihat tatapannya begitu menyimpan sebuah kebencian yang sangat besar.

'Itachi, Naruto dan sekarang Menma? Mereka benar-benar membuatku muak! Aku akan..." Batin Sasuke yang masih mengalirkan chidori di tangan kanannya.

"Membunuh kalian semua!" Teriak Sasuke dan di ikuti dengan chidorinya yang mengalir kesebuah air terjun dan mengarah ke sekitar sungai.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Ucap Seseorang yang memakai topeng iblis yang menyerupai banteng (Ushi Oni) dan dia berada di belakang Sasuke yang menghadap ke arah air terjun.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke karena tiba-tiba saja namanya di panggil.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, siapa aku ini, aku hanya ingin mengambil dua mata sharinganmu itu" Ucap seseorang itu sambil melempar sebuah kunai mengarah kearah Sasuke.

Tapi kunai itu hanya menancap di lantai gua atau lebih tepatnya didepan Sasuke dan ternyata kunai itu sudah di ikat dengan kertas peledak dan lendakanpun tidak bisa terhindarkan.

'Duaarrr!'

'Poof'

"Kaminari?" Gumam Ushi Oni yang sedikit terkejut karena hanya melihat batang kayu yang terkena ledakan.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke yang berada di belakang Ushi Oni dengan menghunuskan pedagnya di leher Ushi Oni.

"Aku? Jangan bodoh kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku?" Ucap Ushi Oni yang kemudian tubuhnya menjadi sebuah tinta hitam.

'Bunshin?' Batin Sasuke.

"Jika kau ingin tahu siapa aku, kau harus mengalahkanku terlebih dulu" Lanjut Ushi Oni yang kini siap dengan dua pedang di tangannya.

"Khu.. khu.. khu.. jadi Shinigami mengirimu kesini, ya? Apa dia berencana untuk mengambil mata milik Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Orochimaru yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang Ushi Oni dan itupun sukses membuat Ushi Oni terkejut.

"Yamata?" Gumam Ushi Oni yang kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan langsung menyerang Orochimaru dengan kedua pedang yang ia aliri dengan sebuah cakra.

Tapi Orochimaru dengan mudah menghindari semua serangan yang dilancarkan Ushi Oni yang mengarah ke arahnya. Merasa serangannya sia-sia Ushi Onipun berlari menembus alira air terjun untuk melarikan diri.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Ucap Ushi Oni setelah menghentakan tangannya di aliran sungai yang berada dibawah air terjun.

'Poof'

Lalu muncul seekor banteng yang memiliki 8 tentakel di bagian bawah tubuhnya, setelah hewan itu muncul Ushi Onipun masuk kedalam mulut hewan itu yang langsung pergi mengikuti aliran sungai dengan sangat cepat.

"Chidori" Teriak Sasuke yang mengalirkan Chidorinya ke aliran sungai mencoba untuk menyerang hewan itu.

"Hentikan Sasuke! Itu percuma saja, biarkan dia pergi" Ucap Orochimaru memperingatkan.

"Kenapa?"

"Mengalirkan petir mengikuti aliran sungai tidak akan cepat untuk mengenainya dan itu hanya akan menghabiskan cakramu saja" Ujar Orochimaru.

"Hn" Ucap Sasuke yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Orochimaru.

**...**

Sementara itu di suatu tempat di Uzushio-gakure atau lebih tepatnya di sebuah gedung kosong terlihat seorang shinobi topeng Shinigami sedang duduk di sebuah singgahsana.

"Uzumaki Arashi! Mau sampai kapan kau bermalas-malasan disini?" Tanya seseorang yang muncul di samping kiri singgahsana yang sedang di duduki oleh orang yang ia sebut Arashi.

"Yo-Yondaime-sama!" Teriak Arashi yang terkejut mendapati seseorang shinobi memakai jubah putih dan kemudian Arashipun langsung berdiri di samping kanan singgahsana dan bersimpuh hormat menghadap seseorang yang ia panggil Yondaime.

Sementara itu orang yang di panggil Yondaimepun berjalan kearah singgahsana dan mendudukinya. "Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!" Ucap Yondaime dengan nada dingin.

"Ha-ha'i, Yon- Yami-sama" Ucap Arashi.

"Ne, Arashi! Apa kau sudah membunuh, Naruto-chan?" Tanya Yondaime aka Yami dengan nada dingin.

"Soal itu, aku belum membunuhnya karena baru saja aku mengetahui keberadaannya sekarang" Jelas Arashi dengan tetap bersimpuh hormat.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk membunuhnya secepat mungkin! Jika tidak dia akan menjadi penghambat tujuanku!" Teriak Yami yang terlihat kesal.

"Maafkan aku, Yami-sama" Ucap Arashi yang terlihat takut.

"Tapi, aku percaya padamu, Arashi! Kau pasti akan membunuh Naruto dan membawa gadis Yuki itu kepadaku, bukan?" Tanya Yami dengan nada dingin.

"Ha'i! Tapi Yami-sama kenapa aku juga harus menangkap Yuki-hime juga?" Tanya balik Arashi.

"Karena aku membutuhkan kekuatan didalam tubuhnya untukku" Jawab Yami singkat.

"Kekuatan di dalam tubuh? apa maksudmu sebuah permainan di atas ranjang?" Tanya Arashi dengan tampang watados di balik topengnya.

"Cih, mau sampai kapan kau berpikiran mesum seperti itu?" Ucap Yami dingin.

"Harusnya Yami-sama mengerti kenapa aku bisa semesum itu, semua tekanan yang kau berikan kepadaku! Kau tahu umurku sekarang sudah mencapai 23 tahun dan aku tidak bisa terus menahannya lagi hanya gara-gara misi yang kau berikan kepadaku" Ujar Arashi.

"Dan bahkan yang lebih parah lagi sekarang aku menyuruh beberapa anak buahku untuk menjalankan misi agar aku bisa mendapatkan uang dan dengan begitu aku bisa mengambil beberapa uang dari misi itu untuk menuangkan seluruh imajinasiku kepada para pelacur" Lanjut Arashi dengan nada sedikit memelas.

"Pelacur? Bahkan ketika kau memiliki pacar di Uzushio-gakurepun kau mengatakan kepadaku bahwa dia seorang pelacur! Tapi aku mengerti bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, jadi kau boleh melakukan sesuatu sesukamu ketika kau mendapatkan gadis Yuki itu, bahkan menuangkan imajinasimupun tidak masalah! Kau bebas melakukan apapun sesukamu kepada gadis itu" Ujar Yami yang membuat Arashi tersenyum licik di balik topengnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Arashi menyakinkan pendengarannya dan dijawab anggukan oleh Yami.

"Tapi kau jangan lupa untuk memberitahukan kebenaranya kepada Naruto-chan dan juga soal mata Indra sebaiknya kau tetap menyimpannya! Dan sebaiknya kau tidak mencoba untuk memakainya" Ucap Yami dengan nada dingin.

"Ha'i"

"Aku harus pergi untuk menyelesaikan tugasku di dimensi yang lain" Ujar Yami yang kemudian menghilang tanpa jejak.

'Dia selalu memanjakanku dengan perintahnya, aku sangat berterima kasih kepada, Yami-sama bahkan termasuk ketika dia menyelamatkanku dari Hashirama dan dia' Batin Arashi dengan sebuah senyuman licik di balik topengnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Matahari sudah terbenam bergantikan dengan cahaya bulan yang menemani di malam hari yang damai dan cerah ini.

"Yosshh, akhirnya selesai juga! Melakukan latihan selama 4 jam dan di tambah dengan rapat kecil hingga 2 jam lebih membuatku sedikit lapar" Gumam Naruto yang memasang wajah lemas dan kini dia sedang berjalan berdua dengan orang yang ia sukai.

"Kau lapar, Naruto-kun? Bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen di kedai Ichiraku?" Tanya Haku kearah Naruto yang berada di sampinya.

"Tapi? Uangku tidak cukup untuk membeli satu porsi ramen" Gerutu Naruto yang mengingat bagaimana Jiraiya selalu mengambil uangnya secara diam-diam, sementar Haku yang melihat wajah Naruto yang semakin lemas hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tidak masalah, aku akan membayar setengah porsi ramen milikmu, bagaimana Naruto-kun?" Tanya Haku sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Tanya balik Naruto sambil memegang kedua tangan Haku dan itu membuat Haku sedikit terkejut.

"Te-tentu sa-ja" Ucap Haku gagap dan dihiasi rona merah muda tipis di pipinya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" Ucap Naruto bersemangat dan langsung menarik tangan kiri Haku dengan tangan kanannya untuk membawa Haku masuk kedalam kedai ramen.

"Permisi" Ucap Naruto ketika memasuki kedai ramen Ichiraku dengan sebuah senyuman lebar.

"Selamat datang!.. Na-Naruto, kah?" Tanya Teuchi yang terkejut melihat orang yang familiar memasuki kedainya.

"Naruto! Kau sudah besar rupannya" Ucap Ayame yang ikutan nimbrung.

"Begitulah, Ayame-nee, Teuchi-jiisan" Ucap Naruto menggaruk belakang rambutnya dengan tangan kananya yang ia lepaskan dari genggaman Haku.

"Eh, ada Haku-chan juga?" Tanya Ayame yang terkejut melihat Haku yang berada di belakang Naruto.

"Yo, Naruto, Haku-chan" Sapa Iruka yang sedang duduk untuk menikmati ramennya.

"Iruka-sensei? Tidak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu disini" Ujar Naruto yang terlihat senang.

"Duduklah disini Naruto, Haku-chan" Ucap Iruka yang menyuruh mereka duduk di sampinya dan merekapun langsung menduduki kursi kosong yang ada di dekat Iruka.

"Dan untuk hari ini aku akan mentraktir kalian" Lanjut Iruka.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto semangat dan membuat Haku dan Iruka tertawa.

**...**

'BOOMM!'

"... dengan begini misi selesai" Gumam Deidara yang berada di atas sebuah buru tanah liat berbentuk seperti burung hantu.

Sebuah ledakan yang dilancarkan Deidara dari dalam perisai pasir yang dibuat Gaara telah membuat perisai pasir itu perlahan hancur dan menampilkan Gaara yang terluka parah akibat serangan akhir yang di lancarkan Deidara.

Tidak berada jauh dari desa Suna. Menma, Aka Oni dan Ao Oni kini masih terus mengawasi pergerakan anggota Akatsuki yang sedang melakukan misi dengan menggunakan Byakugan milik Aka Oni.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup" Ucap Menma yang kemudian menggulung gulungan yang kemudian ia berikan ke seekor burung merpati berwarna hitam.

"Misi selesai! Aka Oni, Ao Oni Ayo kita pergi" Perintah Menma yang kemudian menghilangkan Kekkai yang tidak terlihat dan melepaskan merpati yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"Kau hebat Aka Oni, meskipun kau berasal dari klan Sarutobi tapi kau mampu menggunakan Byakugan dalam waktu yang sangat lama" Ujar Ao Oni.

"Ah, menurut tidak juga! Kau bisa menggendongku?" Tanya Aka Oni ke arah Ao Oni dan tanpa babibu lagi Ao Oni langsung menunduk dan membiarkan Aka Oni untuk naik kepunggungnya.

"Arigatou, Kawa" Gumam Aka Oni.

"Kita sudah berteman sejak lama jadi wajar bukan kalau aku membantumu, Hikari" Ucap Ao Oni yang ternyata bernama Kawa.

"Ayo kita pergi" Ucap Menma yang kemudian berlari pergi meninggalkan desa Suna.

'Akatsuki sudah mendapatkan Jinchuriki Ichibi, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto?' Batin Menma sambil tersenyum licik di balik topengnya.

**Normal POV: Off**

**Catatan profil anggota Harikēn :**

**- Uzumaki Arashi/ Shinigami**

Nama : Uzumaki Arashi/ Shinigami

Jenis kelamin : Laki-laki

Umur : 23 tahun

Klasifikasi : Nuke-nin

Afiliasi : Uzushio-gakure

Tingkatan : -

Elemen : ?

Doujutsu : Byakugan dan Sharingan

Peralatan : Pedang (ukurannya sama seperti pedang milik Zabuza tapi hanya membedakannya pedang itu tidak memiliki lubang dan banyak segel yang tertanam dalam pedang itu)

Penampilan : Shinigami memakai jubah mirip kimono berwarna hitam dan di belakang jubahnya ada sebuah lambang Uzumaki berwarna merah dan di bawah lambang Uzumaki ada sebuah kanji berwarna emas yang bertuliskan 'Yami no Uzumaki'.

**- Namikaze Menma/ Youko/ Yamata**

Nama : Namikaze Menma/ Youko/ Yamata

Jenis kelamin : Laki-laki

Umur : 16-17 tahun

Klasifikasi : Nuke-nin

Afiliasi : Kiri-gakure

Tingkatan : -

Elemen : Fuuton, Raiton, Doton, Suiton, Katon, Mokuton, dan Meiton (mode Yami)

Doujutsu : -

Peralatan : Pedang Kusanagi (ular)

Penampilan : Menma memakai pakaian mirip seperti Naruto: Road to Ninja hanya saja sekarang memakai topeng ular.

-** Sarutobi Hikari/ Aka Oni**

Nama : Sarutobi Hikari/ Aka Oni

Jenis kelamin : Laki-laki

Umur : 18-19 tahun

Klasifikasi : Nuke-nin

Afiliasi : Konoha-gakure

Tingkatan : -

Elemen : Katon dan Raiton

Doujutsu : Byakugan

Peralatan : -

Penampilan : Hikari memakai sebuah kimono berwarna merah dengan lambang klan Sarutobi di belakang kimononya dan untuk celananya dia memakai celana Jounin.

**- Heiwa Kawa/ Ao Oni**

Nama : Heiwa Kawa/ Ao Oni

Jenis kelamin : Laki-laki

Umur : 18 tahun

Klasifikasi : Nuke-nin

Afiliasi : Konoha-gakure

Tingkatan : -

Elemen : Suiton dan Raiton

Doujutsu : -

Peralatan : -

Penampilan : Kawa memakai sebuah kimono berwarna biru dengan sebuah kanji di belakang kimononya yang bertuliskan aliran dan dia memakai celana Jounin.

**'Untuk profil anggota yang lain akan di lanjutkan di chapter berikutnya ... :)'**

**Naruto : The Legends Of Orange Ninja © Ian Namikaze**

**To Be Continued**

Bagaimanakah cerita selanjutnya? Apakah ceritanya semakin kacau? Kita tunggu di chapter berikutnya :D

Mohon Reviewnya Reader's! Karena Review anda membuat saya bersemangat untuk menulis fic ini :D

**P-L-E-A-S-E,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Painful Memories

**Naruto Shippuden : The Legends Of Orange Ninja © Ian Namikaze**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Andventure, Romance & Hurt/comfort**

**Pairing : [Naruto U. & Fem! Haku Y.]**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**AU, gaje, abal, OC, OOC, sarat dengan misstypo, smart and strong naruto, alur cerita kurang jelas, ketikannya tidakjelas, Gender Bender, Time Traveller, Dll.**

**Summary :**

**Anggap saja ini adalah season dua dari Naruto: The Legend Of Orange Ninja.. Setelah dua setengah tahun Naruto pergi berlatih bersama Jiraiya akhirnya diapun kembali ke Konoha, kini Naruto sudah semakin kuat, tapi apakah itu yang akan membuatnya menjadi seorang legenda atau justru sebaliknya? Bad Summary. Warning! (Fem Haku). (Mungkin mengandung sedikit Time Traveller)**

**A/N : Selamat Pagi/Siang/sore/malam lagi Rader's, hehehe maaf ya kalo ficnya ngaret lagi, soalnya kagak yakin sama chapter ini bagus apa ngga, hehehe :D tapi tanpa banyak cincong dan alasan di Author Note's kali ini saya tidak akan membahas review karena males ngetik jadi Author cuman bisa ngucapin terima kasih udah mau baca dan mereview fic saya dan saya minta maaf klo ada nama jutsu yang salah.. Soalnya saya sering lupa hehehe.. :D :) klo mau nanya atau apalah silahkan PM aja ya, hehehe.. :D oh iya saya juga mau mita maaf klo judul gak nyambung ama cerita, baiklah tanpa babibu lagi saya ucapkan selamat membaca! \(^o^)9**

**Naruto Shippuden : The Legends Of Orange Ninja**

**Chapter 3**

**Painful Memories**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV: On**

...

"Ugh! Na-Naru-to-kun uhuk.. sa-yo-na-ra.."

"HAKU-CHAN!"

**.**

"... Tidak!" Teriak Naruto yang terbangun dari sofanya dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal dan Narutopun memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

'Mimpi itu lagi? Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam tiga hari' Batin Naruto.

"Apakah ini sebuah pertanda buruk?" Gumam Naruto yang perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari kepalanya. Secara perlahan air mata Narutopun mengalir kebawah membasahi pipinya.

'Tidak, ini bukanlah sebuah pertanda buruk! Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja' batin Naruto yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan sofa yang ia tiduri.

**'Cklek'**

Narutopun membuka pintu apartemennya dengan perlahan dan kemudian menutupnya kembali. Setelah itu diapun melompat ke atas apartemennya dan duduk sambil menatap bintang yang ada di langit malam ini.

"Yo, Naruto! Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Jiraiya yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di belakang Naruto. Merasa tak ada respon Jiraiyapun mendekati Naruto dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jadi, inikah yang kau lakukan jika keluar malam? Menangis dan menatap fotomu dan Haku-chan?" Tanya Jiraiya yang membuat Naruto tersentak.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya balik Naruto yang terlihat terkejut, ketika melihat Jiraiya yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Baru saja.. Naruto, kau tidak seperti biasanya? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Tanya Jiraiya lagi yang terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto.

"Aku, tidak ada" Jawab Naruto singkat dan dingin.

"Kita sudah kembali ke Konoha, Naruto! Aku tahu kau selalu melakukan ini, awalnya kupikir kau keluar malam karena teringat dengan Haku-chan! Tapi kelihatannya tidak, aku tahu kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu, bukan? Apakah masalah yang kau sembunyikan ini ada hubungannya dengan Haku-chan?" Sebuah kalimat pertanyaan di akhir ucapan Jiraiya membuat Naruto melebarkan matanya dan membatu.

"Jawab aku Naruto!" Lanjut Jiraiya yang tampak serius. Sementara itu Naruto hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"Ne, Ero-sennin! Memangnya kau ini siapanya, Haku-chan? Kakeknya? Pamannya? Atau ayahnya? Kau terlihat begitu khawatir dan perduli dengan keadaan Haku-chan" Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Jiraiya yang mendengar itu tampak terkejut.

"Naruto?"

"Aku tahu, kalian hanya berusaha akan menggantikan posisiku dengan Haku-chan, bukan? Haku-chan adalah orang yang berbakat, cantik, baik dan pintar! Berbeda denganku aku hanya di anggap sebagai pembawa sial, sampah, pembunuh, dan MONSTER! Benar begitukan Ero-sennin!" Teriak Naruto yang menatap Jiraiya dengan mata berwarna hitam dan bola mata berwarna merah yang memunculkan aura kebencian yang sangat besar.

Sementara itu Jiraiya tampak terkejut dengan apa yang dilihat dan didengarnya. "Naruto, ini tidak seperti yang kau maksudkan! Aku perduli denganmu, bukan! bahkan kami semua perduli dengamu" Ucap Jiraiya tenang. Sementara itu Naruto langsung berdiri dan melompat kebelakang.

"Apa kau bisa membuktikan semua ocehanmu itu Ero-sennin?!" Teriak Naruto yang mengambil sebuah kunai dari minibag. Sementara Jiraiya hanya bediri dan menatap Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kebencian.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi! Apa kau bisa membuktikannya semua ocehanmu?!" Teriak Naruto lagi dan tampak Naruto menitikan air matanya. Sementara itu Jiraiya masih diam membatu.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Panggil seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang berdiri di samping bangunan apartemen yang Naruto naiki. Naruto yang merasa di panggilpun menatap asal suara itu.

"Naruto-kun tunggu!" Teriak Haku-chan yang mencoba mengejar Naruto, tapi Jiraiya menahannya.

"Biarkan dia pergi, Haku-chan! Dia membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir" Ucap Jiraiya yang hanya bisa menatap kepergian Naruto.

"Aku mendengar Naruto-kun berteriak, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Apa ada yang kalian sembunyikan?" Tanya Haku yang terlihat khawatir kearah Jiraiya. Sementara itu Jiraiya tampak hanya menunduk lesu.

"Aku takut, Jii-chan! Aku takut Naruto-kun meninggalkanku, a-ku hiks.. ta-kut hiks.. de-ngan Na-ruto-kun hiks.. yang se-perti i-tu hiks.." Isak Haku sambil terduduk dan menutup kedua matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

'Jadi, kau sudah menyadarinya ya, Haku-chan?' Batin Jiraiya yang hanya menatap sedih kearah Haku. "Haku-chan ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu" Ucap Jiraiya yang membuat Haku tersentak dan menatapnya.

**...**

Kini Naruto berada di sebuah danau yang berada di pinggiran Konoha, Naruto hanya menatap kosong kearah danau itu. Tampak matanya perlahan mulai kembali normal.

"Siapa disana?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat kearah atas pohon yang ada dibelakanhnya.

**'Srek'**

**'Dep'**

"Kau? Bukankah kau orang yang menggunakan Jikkukan Uzu waktu itu?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat seorang Kunoichi yang turun dari atas pohon dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa kau mau membunuhku?" Tanya Naruto lagi yang di hadiahi jawaban sebuah gelengan.

"Lalu, kau kemari karena apa?" Tanya Naruto lagi, tapi kali ini nadanya terdengar kesal. Tapi sebuah jawabanpun tak keluar dari mulut kunoichi itu, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, kunoichi itu malah duduk di samping Naruto.

'Kelihatannya dia seumuran denganku' Pikir Naruto setelah melihat kunoichi itu dengan detail.

"Kau tahu, aku seperti mengenal aliran cakramu! Tapi entah kenapa, aku belum bisa mengingatnya!" Gumam Naruto dan tampak kunoichi itu sedikit terkejut.

"Kau memakai topeng kucing (Neko), apa kau Anbu? Kelihatannya bukan, sepertinya kau berasal dari sebuah organisasi?... Ah, lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan barusan.." Ucap Naruto.

"Mungkin aku tidak begitu mengenalmu, tapi apakah kau mau menemaniku sebentar disini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn" Setelah mendengar itu Naruto hanya tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto Shippuden: The Legend Of Orange Ninja**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari yang cerah di desa konoha untuk melakukan berbagai macam aktifitas termasuk menjalankan misi, seperti yang di lakukan team 7 yang tiba-tiba saja di panggil untuk melakukan misi dan team itu terdiri dari Hatake Kakashi (pemimpin team), Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, dan Yuki Haku.

"Tu-tunggu-tunggu, bukankah yang di panggil untuk melakukan misi ini hanya team 7? Tapi kenapa ada Haku-chan juga, Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk Haku-chan dan sementara orang yang di tunjuk hanya terseyum walaupun senyuman.

"Untuk sekarang Haku-chan akan masuk kedalam team 7 dan dia bertugas untuk menggantikan posisi Sasuke!" Jawab Tsunade dan langsung membuat Sakura menunduk ketika mendengar perkataan Tsunade. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian Tsunade tapi Narutolah yang ia perhatikan.

'Kelihatannya, Naruto sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan keberadaan Sasuke' Pikir Tsunade sambil melihat ke arah Naruto yang hanya menunjukan tatapan kosongnya.

'Tapi..' . "Naruto apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Tanya Tsunade serius yang membuat semua terkejut minus Haku yang malah semakin menundukkan kepalannya. Naruto yang merasa di panggil langsung merespon meskipun hanya sebuah gelengan kecil yang ia berikan.

'Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan itu? Apa yang di katakan oleh Jiraiya itu benar? Naruto pasti akan menjauhi Haku, cepat ataupun lambat' Batin Tsunade. Melihat hal itu Tsunade hanya bisa menghela nafas, bagaimanapun juga Tsunade mulai mengerti dengan berbagai macam tekanan yang Naruto alami.

"Naruto! Jika kau membawa masalahmu kedalam misi ini, ka.." Belum selesai Tsunade menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Aku sudah tahu!" Potong Naruto dengan nada membentak dan itu sukses membuat semua orang yang ada di dalam kantor Hokage terkejut. Kakashi yang awalnya terkejut melihat Naruto yang seperti itu, mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Haku yang masih menundukan kepalannya.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara kalian Naruto? Haku-chan?' Batin Kakashi.

'Naruto? Apa dia sudah di rasuki kebencian?' Pikir Tsunade yang tampak sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian dia kembali menatap dengan tatapan serius. 'Semoga Naruto tidak melakukan hal bodoh terhadap, Konoha!' Batin Tsunade.

**...**

Sekarang terlihat team 7 sudah berangkat dari gerbang Konoha dengan berlari untuk menuju ke desa Suna. Terlihat raut wajah Haku yang terlihat sedih dan menjauh dari Naruto. Sementara itu Kakashi yang melihat itu hanya bisa menatapnya dengan iba.

**'Hoy, Gaki! Apa tidak apa-apa jika kau bersikap dingin kepada Haku?' **Tanya Kurama dengan nada serius.

**'Hoy! Setidaknya kau jawab pertanyaanku, Gaki!'** Teriak Kurama kesal, karena ucapannya seperti tidak di anggap.

'Urusai, Kurama!' Bentak Naruto lewat telepati. Kurama yang mendapatkan bentakan itu langsung terdiam beberapa saat.

**'Naruto?'**

'Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin bersikap dingin kepadanya! Tapi aku juga tidak ingin Haku-chan dalam masalah' Ucap Naruto lirih melalui telepati kepada Kurama.

'Aku takut ketika ingatanku kembali, kurama! aku tidak ingin mengingat kenyataan dan fakta itu! Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Haku-chan, aku takut Haku-chan akan membenciku! Aku.. aku..' Naruto yang tampak tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

**'Kau begitu mencintai Haku, bukan? Kurasa Haku juga merasakan hal yang sama, dia begitu mencintaimu bahkan kau melakukan kesalahanpun Haku pasti akan terus mencitaimu'**

'Kau tidak mengerti masalah apa yang kuhadapi sekarang Kurama!' Bentak Naruto kepada Kurama lewat telepati. Kurama yang di bentak lagi hanya terdiam kebingungan.

'Kau pikir cinta itu akan bertahan lama? Manusia saling mecintai satu sama lain, tapi bagaimana jika orang yang di cintainya adalah penyebab kesengsaraan hidupnya.. apa sang manusia itu akan terus bertahan untuk terus mencintainya?! Jawabanya tidak, tentu saja cinta itu akan perlahan memudar begitupun juga dengan Haku-chan! Ketika dia mengetahui bahwa akulah orang yang membuat hidupnya sengsara, apa dia akan terus mencintaiku? Tentu saja tidak! Dia pasti akan membenciku, cepat atau lambat kurama, ketika dia mengetahui bahwa aku yang membantai semua klannya.. dia pasti akan membalaskan kematian klannya terhadapku...' Ujar Naruto yang terdengar lemah di akhir kalimatnya melalui telepati.

**'Hoy, Naruto!'** Bentak Kurama yang membuat Naruto tampak kaget.

**'Asal kau tahu saja! Yang mengahancurkan seluruh klan Yuki bukanlah kau! Melainkan Yami dan Arashi!'** Ungkap Kurama tapi itu tidak membuat Naruto merasa baikan.

'Tapi, tetap saja! Yami yang ada di dalam diriku adalah aku, Uzu.. Namikaze Naruto' Ucap Naruto yang membuat Kurama geram.

**'Baka!'**.'Urusai, Kurama!' Bentak Naruto balik dan membuat Kurama terdiam.

_**'Naruto? Apakah kau sudah melupakan tujuanmu yang baru?'**_ Batin Kurama di dalam tubuh Naruto.

'Naruto-kun?' Batin Haku yang terdengar khawatir sambil menengok sedikit kearah Naruto yang berada di belakannya. Naruto yang merasa ada orang yang menatapnya dari arah depanpun langsung melihat kearah orang yang menatapnya. Melihat Naruto yang menatapnya balik Hakupun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah depan dengan cepat dan menundukannya sedikit.

'Gomen ne Haku-chan' Batin Naruto dengan tatapan mata yang tampak sendu. Kakashi yang berada paling depan tampak sengaja melihat gerak-gerik Naruto dan Haku dengan ekor matanya.

'Kalian? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Naruto? Haku-chan?' Batin Kakashi.

**...**

Kini team 7 sudah sampai di desa Suna dengan keadaan selamat dan mereka datang bersama Temari yang terlihat cemas karena baru saja mendengar tentang Gaara dan Kankuro. Lalu Temari yang mendengar itupun langsung melakukan antisipasi bersama shinobi Suna lainnya dan sementara itu team 7 harus menunggu Sakura mengobati Kankuro yang terkena racun ketika melawan Sasori.

"Ugh, uwaah!" Ringis Kankuro yang menahan rasa sakit ketika air yang di kendalikan Sakura masuk kedalam tubuhnya dan mengangkat racun yang ada di dalam tubuhnya hingga beberapa kali sampai semua racun yang ada di tubuhnya tinggal sedikit.

"Haku-chan" Panggil Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" Tanya Haku ketika namanya di panggil oleh Sakura.

"Aku meminta bantuanmu untuk membuat ramuan obat untuk racun ini" Ujar Sakura membuat Haku mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Bagaimanapun kau lebih ahli dalam memilih tanaman sebagai obat di bandingkan diriku" Lanjut Sakura dan di jawab anggukan oleh Haku pertanda mengerti. Lalu Hakupun pergi ke arah tanaman obat yang di miliki Suna-gakure dengan di tuntun dua ninja medis Suna-gakure.

"Ini pasti akan lama" Gumam Naruto yang sedikit bosan.

"Racun yang di buat Sasori itu sangat sulit untuk di obati, tapi kelihatannya dua kunoichi dari Konoha bisa mengobatinya" Ucap Chiyo yang membuat Naruto dan Kakashi langsung menatapnya.

"Apa Sasori itu sangat hebat sampai-sampai bisa membuata racun seperti itu, Chiyo-baasan?" Tanya Naruto yang membuat Chiyo tersenyum ke arahnya.

'Naruto, kau selalu pandai menggunakan topengmu' Pikir Kakashi sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sedikit tajam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto Shippuden : The Legend Of Orange Ninja**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah tanah kosong bisa di katakan runtuhan gedung berkumpul sekitar 18 orang yang sedang berdiri menatap 1 orang di hadapan mereka.

"Kelihatannya semua sudah berkumpul" Gumam orang yang memakai topeng Shinigami yang tidak lain adalah Arashi.

"Baiklah, kalian semua dengarkan aku!" Teriaknya Arashi membuat 18 orang yang ada di hadapanya terdiam dan menatapnya.

"Kita akan melakukan pembagian kelompok untuk melakukan misi" Lanjut Arashi.

"Ada apa Aka Oni?" Tanya Arashi ketika melihat Aka Oni (Hikari) yang menaikan tangan kanannya.

"Bukankah kita sudah terbagi dalam kelompok ketika melakukan misi sebelumnya?" Tanya balik Hikari.

"Benar, tapi misi kali ini berbeda! Aku akan menempatkan kalian sesuai dengan kebutuhan kelompok untuk menangkap Jinchuriki" Jawab Arashi dengan tenang.

"Lalu, apakah Shinigami-sama akan ikut dalam misi kali ini?" Ucap seseorang memakai topeng berwarna merah dengan hidung yang panjang (tengu)

"Tentu saja" . "Lalu, apa Shinigami-sama memiliki partner untuk misi kali ini?" Kini orang yang memakai topeng kura-kura (Kappa) yang menanyainya.

"Partner?" Gumam Arashi sambil berpikir. 'Partner = Partner hidup = istri = ?' Kira-kira seperti itulah yang ada di pikiran Arashi.

"Ya, Partner! Ku dengar pemimpin Akatsuki memiliki partner yang sangat cantik" Ucap Menma dengan nada tanpa dosa dan dia pun menyeringai ketika melihat gerakan aneh Arashi.

'Partner yang sangat cantik = Istri cantik = aku tidak tahan = ? = Uzumaki kecil' Pikiran Arashi yang semakin menjadi-jadi. "Urusai! Kita lupakan masalah partnerku nanti!" Teriak Arashi yang terlihat kesal sementara 18 orang yang ada dihadapannya hanya sweetdrop melihat tingkah aneh Arashi.

"Tapi, bagaimanapun kami ingin mengetahui partnermu, Shinigami-sama!" Pinta Oni Jiji yang membuat Arashi memejamkan matanya di balik topeng Shinigami dan berpikir tentang permintaan Oni Jiji. Permintaan Oni Jijipun membuat 17 orang lainnya mendesak Arashi untuk mengatakan siapa partnernya.

"Hm.. tapi sebelum partnernya kuberitahu! Aku akan membagi kelompok kalian terlebih dahulu" Ucap Arashi dan membuat semua anggotanya kecewa. "Hoy! Jangan bertingkah kecewa seperti itu!" Teriak Arashi yang kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah anggotanya yang tiba-tiba saja menunduk.

'Cih, apa-apaan mereka ini? Kekanak-kanankan sekali' Batin Arashi yang kesal dengan tingkah laku anak buahnya.

"Baiklah Untuk team 1 yaitu Tanuki dan Sokou.. team 2 yaitu Hokou dan Raijuu.. team 3 Kaku dan Kappa.. team 4 Oni jiji dan Oni baba.. team 5 Tengu dan Tora Oni, Yōkai.. team 6 Isonade, Kuroi Oni dan Ushi Oni.. team 7 Yamata, Aka Oni dan Ao Oni.. Dan untuk teamku yaitu team 0 adalah Aku dan Neko-chan!" Ujar Arashi dengan lantang di akhir kalimat.

"Dan misinya team 0 menangkap Ichibi dan Nibi, team 1 Sanbi, team 2 menangkap Yonbi, team 3 menangkap Gobi, team 4 menangkap Rokubi, team 5 menangkap Shicibi, team 6 menangkap Hachibi, team 7 menangkap Kyuubi! Apa ada pertanyaan?" Lanjut Arashi.

"Tu-tunggu! Apa-apaan ini!" Teriak Ao Oni yang tidak terima.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Arashi tanpa dosa (muka polos).

"Ya, apa-apaan ini! Kau pasti berencana untuk melakukan sesuatu kepada Nekomata, bukan?" Ucap Aka Oni yang membuat Arashi bingung. Sementara Nekomata yang merasa dirinya di ucapkan hanya menatap bingung.

"Apa yang di katakan mereka berdua benar! Apa kau belum cukup membohongi kami dengan misi yang kau berikan?" Ucap Kappa yang membuat Arashi tampak terkejut.

"Kau menyuruh kami mencari uang dan kau memakainya untuk menikmati surga dunia tanpa mengajak kami!" Lanjut Kappa yang langsung membuat Arashi tegang karena rahasianya telah terbongkar.

"Dan sekarang kau akan melakukan itu kepada, Nekomata?!" Teriak semua minus Arashi dan Nekomata.

"Urusai! Akan kubunuh kalian!" Teriak Arashi menghentakan kaki kananya di tanah dan tidak berselang lama sebuah sabit (sabit dewa kematian) muncul dari dalam tanah. Arashipun langsung memegang sabit itu dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama semuanya terdiam.

Sementara itu Nekomata terlihat masih kebingungan dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi dan akhirnya diapun bertanya kearah Isonade yang ada di samping kanannya. "Isonade-chan, sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan? Apa itu Surga dunia?" Tanya Nekomata dengan nada polosnya dan sebuah seringaian licikpun muncul di balik topeng Isonade. Kemudian Isonadepun membisikan sesuatu kepada Nekomata, dan tidak berselang lama mata Nekomata melebar ketika mendengar jawaban dari Isonade melalui bisikan.

"Apa?!" Teriak Nekomata yang di sertai dengan aura hitam pekat di sekelilingnya. Nekomatapun mengambil pedang yang ada di belakang punggungnya dan langsung berlari ke arah Arashi dan Arashipun terkejut ketika melihat Nekomata berlari mendekatinya dengan aura membunuh.

"Neko-chan? Tu-tunggu ini tidak seperti yang ka-u... Uwaaahhh!" Teriak Arashi ketika terkena tebasan meiton milik Nekomata hingga membuatnya terpental.

'Hilang sudah kesempatanku' Batin Arashi sambil menghayal sesuatu. 'Ahh.. ah.. ? Shi-niga-mi-kun! Terus ahh.. ah..' Kira-kira seperti itu khayalan milik Arashi.

**'Brakk'**

**'Brakk'**

**'Brakk'**

**'Bruggh'**

'Ugh, dia benar-benar kuat! Sama sepertimu Mito-chan' Batin Arashi yang mengingat wajah Uzumaki Mito.

"Tapi, kenapa kau malah memilih Baka-Senju, Mito-chan?" Gumam Arashi yang terlihat mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

Sementara itu anggotaHarikēn yang lainnyahanya bisa cengo melihat kejadian tadi. 'Ah, ternyata Shinigami-sama tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan Nekomata!' Batin semuannya entah kenapa pemikiran mereka bisa sama.

"Ternyata Nekomata adalah gadis yang kuat, dia pasti hot jika di atas ranjang!" Ucap Aka Oni dengan polosnya dan membuatnya semuanya 'minus Nekomata, Isonade dan Oni Baba' tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempol ke arah Aka Oni.

"Kau benar, Aka-chan!" Ucap Oni Jiji sambil mengacungkan jempol kepada Aka Oni.

**'Bugh!'**

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pukulan tepat mengenai perut Oni Jiji hingga membuatnya terpental dan ternyata orang yang menghajarnya adalah Oni Baba yang ada di sampingnya.

'Bagaimana bisa aku berada di tengah-tengah organisasi konyol seperti ini' Batin Isonade yang hanya sweetdrop melihat semuannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto Shippuden : The Legend Of Orange Ninja**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"SHANNAROO!" Teriak Sakura yang berlari ke arah batu besar.

**'Bugh' 'Krak' 'Krak' 'brugg!'**

Batu besar yang di pukul Sakura yang bersamaan dengan melepas kertas segel yang di lepas oleh Kakashi dan Team Guy dan batu besar itupun runtuh dan menutupi sebagian sungai. Setelah batu besar itu runtuh Naruto, Kakashi, Haku, Sakura dan Nenek Chiyopun berlari masuk kedalam.

"Gaara!" Teriak Naruto yang melihat Gaara sudah tidak sadarkan diri dan terbaring. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Naruto terlihat marah dan yang membuat Naruto marah adalah ketika Sasori dan Deidara duduk di atas tubuh Kazekage muda yang terbaring kaku.

"Singkirkan tubuh kalian dari Gaara!" Teriak Naruto lagi yang tidak terima dengan apa yang di lakukan mereka terhadap Gaara.

'Jadi, dia Jinchuriki Kyuubi? Apa yang di sebutkan Itachi ternyata benar' Batin Deidara yang terlihat senang.

"Sasori-danna, biarkan aku yang akan menghadapi Jinchuriki Kyuubi itu, un" Ucap Deidara kepada Sasori yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kita harus bersama untuk menghadapi mereka" Ucap Sasori dingin.

"Apa Sasori-danna ketakutan sampai-sampai harus berkata seperti itu, un?" Ujar Deidara sambil melemparkan sebuah tanah liat berbentuk burung kecil dengan mulut yang begitu besar.

**'Poof'**

Burung itupun langsung membesar saat Deidara membuat handseal. "Kalian!" Geram Naruto yang kini ada di belakang mereka dengan mode cakra Kurama. Sasori dan Deidara yang terkejutpun langsung melompat kebelakang untuk Sasori sementara Deidara melompat ke atas burungnya.

Narutopun membuat dua buah tangan yang ia buat dari cakra Kurama yang berwarna kuning. Narutopun langsung melancarkan kedua tangan cakra untuk menangkap mereka berdua, Sasori yang melihat itu langsung menahan tangan cakra itu dengan ekor besi yang ada dibelakangnya. Sementara Deidara dengan burung tanah liatnya dengan mudah bergerak untuk menghindari tangan cakra yang dibuat Naruto untuk menangkapnya. Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan gerakannya tanpa di sadari Naruto, burung tanah liat milik Deidara membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan langsung memakan Gaara yang tidak berdaya, setelah itu Deidarapun langsung pergi meninggalkan gua.

"Tunggu!" Teriak Naruto yang kemudian mengembalikan tangan cakra yang ia buat dan berlari dengan sangat cepat untuk mengejar Deidara.

"Naruto-kun, tunggu!" Ucap Haku yang tampak khawatir dan dia mencoba mengejar Naruto tapi di hentikan oleh Kakashi.

"Tunggu Haku-chan! Aku saja yang akan mengejar Naruto, jadi kau dan Sakura akan membantu Chiyo-san untuk menghentikan cucunya" Ujar Kakashi yang langsung mendapat jawaban anggukan oleh Haku dan Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei, tolong jaga Naruto-kun"

"Tenang saja Haku-chan, aku pasti melindunginya apapun yang terjadi" Ucap Kakashi yang kemudian pergi berlari mengejar Naruto.

'Naruto, lihatlah! Haku-chan sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, apa kau tidak menyadari itu Naruto?' Batin Kakashi.

**...**

"Naruto, jangan gegabah!" Ucap Kakashi yang sudah menyusul Naruto. Kini mereka sedang melompati batang-batang pohon yang ada di atas sungai, sementara Deidara masih terbang dengan burung tanah lianya.

"Tenanglah, sensei! Aku sudah merencanakan sesuatu, dan aku yang ada dihadapanmu ini hanyalah seorang bunshin" Ucap bunshin Naruto yang masih memasuki mode cakra Kurama.

"Hah? Souka!" Ucap Kakashi yang sepertinya mengerti maksud Naruto.

"Sensei, bisakah kau membantuku untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya?" Tanya bunshin Naruto dengan nada serius.

"Tentu saja" Ucap Kakashi yang kemudian menaikan hitai ate yang menutupi matanya dan menampilkan mata merah dengan tiga tomoe.

'Kau bahkan masih memakai topeng baikmu dalam misi ini?' Pikir Kakashi.

"Yoshh, kita akan bermain-main dengan rencananya" Ucap bunshin Naruto yang terlihat bersemangat.

Setelah berucap seperti itu Naruto mengambil sebuah gulungan dan langsung melepaskan segel yang ada di gulungan itu, setelah itu muncul dua buah Fuuma Shuriken di hadapan Naruto. Lalu Narutopun mengambil kedua Fuuma Shuriken itu di masing-masing tangannya, kemudian Narutopun langsung melempar keduanya ke arah Deidara. Deidara dan burung tanah liatnya yang melihat dua Fuuma Shuriken meluncur ke arahnya langsung menghindar dengan sangat mudah.

**'Poof'**

Tanpa di duga kedua Fuuma Shuriken itu langsung berubah menjadi Naruto atau lebih tepatnya bunshin dan kedua bunshin itupun langsung membuat rasengan di tangan kanan salah satu bunshin. Setelah rasengan sudah di buat salah satu bushin, salah satu bunshin yang tidak membawa rasengan menarik tangan kiri bunshin itu dan langsung melemparnya ke arah Deidara yang ada dibawah mereka.

**'Poof'**

"Rasakan ini! Rasengan!" Teriak bunshin Naruto yang mengarahkan rasengan ke arah Deidara dan burung tanah liatnya.

"Baka.. katsu!"

**'Duarr!'**

**'Poof'**

Ternyata bunshin Naruto di ledakan oleh Deidara dengan menggunakan serangga kecil yang ia buat.

"Kakashi-sensei, sekarang!" Teriak bunshin Naruto yang ada di samping Kakashi. Kakashi yang mendapat perintah langsung menggunakan sebuah mangekyou sharingan yang kenapa tiba-tiba saja aktif dan melakukan sebuah kamui. Alhasil Kakashipun berhasil memotong salah satu tangan yang tersisa milik Deidara.

'Ini, aneh! Kenapa aku bisa mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingan? Bahkan aku sudah bisa mengendalikannya, walaupun cakra dan tenaga yang kugunakan sangat banyak' Batin Kakashi.

"Hoy! Apa burung buatanmu itu tidak kelelahan terus-terusan terbang?!" Seru bunshin Naruto kepada Deidara yang berada di depannya (atas). Sementara itu Deidara hanya mendecih mendengar ocehan dari bunshin Naruto.

"Baiklah, cukup bermain-mainnya! Sensei gunakan mata sharingan sekali lagi dan pastikan kau mengenai sayap burung sebelah kanannya! Sementara itu aku harus pergi" Ujar bunshin Naruto kepada Kakashi.

**'Poof'**

Bunshin Narutopun menghilang dan meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih bingung dengan rencana Naruto. Setelah bunshin Naruto menghilang Kakashi mengaktifkan kembali mangekyou sharingannya dan kini dia berhasil mengenai sayap kanan burung tanah liat itu.

**'Bugh'**

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Naruto muncul dengan memasuki mode Kyuubi di sebelah kanan dari Kakashi (sungai) dan memukul deidara dan burung buatannya dengan menggunakan cakra Kurama yang berbentuk seperti tangan, dan itu berhasil membuat deidara dan burung buatannya terpental cukup jauh.

**'Duagh'**

**'Duar'**

_**"Kagebunshin no Jutsu"**_ Teriak Naruto yang menciptakan 6 buah bunshin yang berada di belakangnya. 3 bunshin yang berada dekat dengan Naruto berhasil memotong kepala burung buatan deidara dan menangkap kepalanya. Sementara satu bunshin yang ada di belakang menyusul Kakashi yang tampak kelelahan, dan 2 bunshin mengikuti Naruto menuju Deidara dengan memegang pedang.

'Sial, tidak kusangka dia akan menghantamku dari sisi lain sungai' batin Deidara yang bersembunyi di balik pohon. Tapi tidak membutuhkan waktu yang banyak bagi Naruto untuk menemukannya.

"Kau!" Geram Naruto yang berada di hadapan Deidara yang di ikuti 2 bunshinnya. Deidarapun tampak terkejut ketika Naruto mengetahui keberadaannya. 2 bunshin Naruto yang berada di dekat Naruto langsung menghilang karena kecepatan mode cakra Kurama dan berada samping kanan dan kiri Deidara dengan masing-masing telapak tangan mereka menahan tubuh Deidara hingga membentur batang pohon.

"Bersiaplah!" Teriak Naruto yang berlari dengan menggunakan mode cakra Kurama dan menusukan pedang kusanaginya ke dahi Deidara.

**'Jleb'**

"Hah? Jutsu pengganti?" Ucap Naruto yang sedikit terkejut. 'Tidak kusangka dia akan mengecohku' Batin Naruto yang kemudian tersenyum licik.

Kemudian Narutopun menuju kearah Kakashi yang berada tidak jauh dari 3 bunshin yang mencoba mengeluarkan Gaara dari kepala burung tanah liat. "kau tidak apa-apa sensei?" Tanya Naruto yang kini berada di samping Kakashi. "Sepertinya iya" Jawab Kakashi singkat.

'Naruto, mau sampai kapan kau akan menggunakan topengmu itu?' Batin Kakashi yang menatap Naruto tajam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto Shippuden : The Legend Of Orange Ninja**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto, Kakashi dan Gaara yang digendong Naruto, sementara Kakashi yang tampak kelelahan di tompang lengannya oleh bunshin Naruto. Kini mereka sudah sampai di gua tempat Akatsuki menyegel Shukaku.

"Hah? Ada apa ini?" Tanya Naruto yang heran karena melihat Chiyo dan Sakura yang hanya terduduk menunduk. Naruto ingin bertanya lagi tapi ketika Naruto sadar bahwa Haku kini terbaring dengan muka yang pucat dengan bibir yang mulai membiru dan beberapa luka di tubuhnya.

"Haku-chan?" Lirih Naruto yang kemudian menurunkan Gaara dari gendongannya di dekat Sakura dan mendekati Haku yang tampak pucat dan terbaring lemas dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan.

"Sakura! Apa yang terjadi dengan Haku-chan?!" Tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit meninggi dan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Narutopun langsung duduk di samping Haku dan menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hiks.. Haku-chan hiks.. men-coba men-yela-matkan-ku ta-pi hiks.. di-a y-yang hiks.. terke-na ra-cun mil-lik Sas-sori hiks.." Jawab Sakura yang terisak dan meneteskan air mata.

"Racun?"."Dan racun ini adalah racun yang pernah di buat oleh Tsunade-hime, bahkan penawar racun yang di buat Haku dari Suna-gakurepun tidak bisa menawar racunnya" Ujar Chiyo yang tampak sedih.

"Jadi, maksudmu..." Naruto tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan perkataannya dan air matanyapun perlahan jatuh.

"Aku harus membawanya pulang ke Konoha" Ucap Naruto dengan nada serius yang kemudian meninggalkan mereka.

"Naruto tunggu! Jarak menuju Konoha dari sini tidak terlalu dekat, kau tidak akan.." Kakashi belum selesai dengan ucapannya, Naruto langsung memotongnya. "Masih sempat! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Haku-chan terbunuh! Aku.. a-ku.." Naruto meneteskan air matanya dan air matanya terus menetes hingga membasahi pipi Haku.

"Na-Naru-to-kun?" Panggil Haku dengan nada lirih dan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. Naruto yang merasa dirinya di panggilpun langsung menoleh ke arah Haku.

"Ke-kena-pa?" Pertanyaan Haku membuat mata Naruto tampak melebar. "Ke-kenapa ka-u ing-ngin menye-lamat-kan-ku? Bukan-kah ka-u me-memben-ci-ku?" Lanjut Haku bertanya dengan sekuat tenaga. Pertanyaan Haku berikutnya membuat mata Naruto menjadi sayu.

"Tidak Haku-chan, aku tidak akan membencimu! Aku akan menyelamatakanmu, karena..." Ucap Naruto yang menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sebelum Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya lagi, dia mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Haku.

"Karena, aku mencintaimu" Lanjut Naruto dengan nada lirih dan hanya bisa di dengar oleh Haku dan itu membuat Haku terdiam lalu tersenyum, walaupun hanya sebentar. "Kurama!" Teriak Naruto dan tak butuh waktu lama setelah Naruto berteriak, tubuhnya langsung berubah kedalam mode cakra kyuubi (seperti saat sudah melawan Juubi).

**'Set'**

Narutopun meninggalkan mereka dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. 'Inikah dirimu yang sebenarnya, Naruto? Atau itu hanya topengmu saja?' Batin Kakashi sambil menatap tajam kepergian Naruto.

Sementara itu Naruto masih terus berlari dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat. "Sial, ini masih belum cepat! Racunnya akan lebih cepat dari lariku!" Umpat Naruto sambil terus berlari. 'Tunggu, aku tahu' Naruto yang tampak mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"Kurama!" Teriak Naruto lagi yang kemudian muncul cakra yang besar berbetuk rubah berekor sembilan. 'Dengan begini akan lebih cepat sampai' Batin Naruto.

Sementara di tempat Team 7 yang masih berada di tempat persembunyian Akatsuki, tampak Kakashi melepas tangan kanannya dari punggung bunshin Naruto secara paksa. "Sensei?" Tanya bunshin Naruto yang terkejut.

"Naruto, apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami selama ini?" Tanya balik Kakashi yang membuat Sakura, Chiyo dan bunshin Naruto terkejut.

"A-apa maksudmu Kakashi-sensei?"

"Iya apa maksudmu?" Kini Sakura ikutan bertanya. Sementara itu Chiyo hanya menatap mereka.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Naruto" Ujar Kakashi dengan tatapan tajam meskipun dengan keadaan lemah. Bunshin Naruto tiba-tiba saja menyeringai lalu tertawa dan itu membuat mereka bertiga tampak terkejut.

"Hahaha, kelihatannya kau mengawasiku, sensei? Apa ero-sennin mengatakan sesuatu sehingga kau mengawasiku?" Pertanyaan bunshin Narutopun sukses membuat Kakashi membelalakan matanya.

"Baiklah percuma saja jika aku terus merahasiakan ini dari kalian semua" Ucap bunshin Naruto sambil menyeringai dan bunshin Narutopun membuka sleting rompi anti peluru ninja konoha dan menarik baju hitam ke atas dan menunjukan sebuah segel yang ada diperutnya.

"Kau tau segel ini, sensei?"."Bukankah itu segel Kyuubi?" Tanya balik Kakashi yang tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan bunshin Naruto tadi.

"Bukan itu tapi ini" tunjuk bunshin Naruto di tengah segel Kyuubi yang kemudian muncul sebuah segel dan itu membuat Kakashi terkejut.

"Apa itu?"."Ini adalah segel khusus, yaitu segel pembalik" Ucap bunshin Naruto membuat semuan tampak kebingungan.

"Ketika segel ini aktif, kepribadianku yang lain akan menguasai tubuhku dan di saat itulah aku akan menghancurkan desa Konoha, tidak, bukan hanya Konoha tapi seluruh dunia" Ucapnya lagi membuat semuanya terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kakashi yang tampak serius.

"Kelihatannya aku akan menceritakan ini dari awal, tapi tenang saja aku akan mencoba meringkas ceritaku" Jawab bunshin Naruto yang kemudian duduk tampak meyeringai.

"Pendahulu klan Namikaze dan pendahulu klan Yuki mereka dulu adalah saudara, tapi sebuah masalah terjadi! Ketika pendahulu klan Yuki melakukan sesuatu kepada pendahulu klan Namikaze sehingga membuatnya mendapatkan sebuah kutukan dan kutukan itu adalah Yami... Yami milik Namikaze berbeda dengan manusia biasa dia memiliki kesadaran sendiri dan bentuk manusia di bandingkan dengan Yami dengan manusia biasa... singkat cerita seluruh klan Namikaze ingin membalaskan dendam kepada klan Yuki, begitupun juga dengan Tou-chan, Namikaze Minato!..." Kakashi tampak terkejut ketika Naruto mengatakan nama gurunya.

"Dia menyegel Kyuubi dan melakukan segel ini, dia bermaksud membangkitkan Yami didalam tubuhku dan membunuh seluruh klan Yuki tanpa tersisa! Tapi, itu adalah tujuan awalnya saja, ketika para tertua Konoha termasuk Sandaime Hokage dan raja api mengetahui rencana Tou-chan, mereka memerintahkan Tou-chan untuk menjadikanku alat bagi negara dan desa untuk menguasai seluruh negeri.. Tapi itu hanya jika Tou-chan masih hidup tapi kelihatannya aku akan mengahancurkannya bukan menguasai" Ungkap bunshin Naruto panjang lebar.

"Maaf jika ceritaku terlalu panjang! Tapi, aku ingin kalian merahasiakan ini dari Baa-chan, Jii-chan dan yang lainnya" Lanjut bunshin Naruto.

"Sensei, tidak mungkin melakukan itu" Ucap Kakashi cepat setelah Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tapi inilah kenyataannya, aku dilahirkan sebagai sebuah senjata bukan sebagai seorang anak! Mungkin ceritaku tadi tidak akan mudah di terima oleh kalian.. tapi aku ingin kau sensei dan Sakura berjanji kepadaku untuk melindungi Haku-chan" Ucap bunshin Naruto.

"Dan juga sebenarnya Shikamaru sudah mengetahui itu lebih dulu dibandingkan kalian! dia mungkin sudah memikirkan cara untuk menghentikanku, tapi, itu hanya kugunakan sebagai rencana cadangan" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Rencana cadangan?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Hm, lupakan soal itu! Lebih baik kita membawa Gaara ke Suna-gakure" Ucap bunshin Naruto yang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

**...**

"Kau dengar suara itu, Kotetsu?" Tanya Izumo yang berada di samping Kotetsu. Sementara itu Kotetsu langsung menajamkan pendengarannya setelah Izumo bertanya kepadanya.

"Kau benar! Terdengar seperti suara langkah yang besar! Apa itu musuh?" Gumam Kotetsu yang bersiap mengambil sebuah kunai, begitupun juga dengan Izumo. Setelah suaranya semakin mendekat ke gerbang Konoha merekapun langsung melompat dari pos penjagaan mereka dan melihat siapa pemilik suara itu.

Merekapun terkejut ketika melihat pemilik suara langkah itu dan ternyata pemilik suara langkah itu adalah cakra berbentuk Kyuubi. "I-itu Kyuubi?!" Teriak Izumo yang tampak terkejut. "Bersiaplah!" Teriak Kotetsu ketika cakra itu semakin mendekat. Tapi ketika cakra itu semakin mendekat, tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan di gantikan dengan Naruto yang menggendong Haku yang tampak pucat.

**'Dep'**

"Aku harus cepat" Gumam Naruto yang telah melompati Izumo dan Kotetsu. Narutopun terus berlari dengan menghilangkan seluruh cakra Kurama ke arah rumah sakit Konoha dan meninggalkan Izumo dan Kotetsu yang bengong melihat hal itu.

"Apa kau lihat itu, Izumo?" Tanya Kotetsu yang tampak sudah sadar. "Hm, kelihatannya dia telah berhasil menguasai Kyuubi" Ucap Izumo yang ikut sadar dari keterkejutannya.

**'Brak!'**

Naruto membuka pintu rumah sakit dengan sangat keras sampai-sampai menimbulkan bunyi dan hal itu membuat beberapa pegawai dan pasien yang ada di sana terkejut. "Naruto! Kenapa kau berisik sekali!" Teriak Tsunade yang kebetulan berada di depan Naruto.

"Eh? Baa-chan! Tolong obati Haku-chan!" Pinta Naruto yang membuat Tsunade yang naik pitam tiba-tiba saja terkejut dan menatap gadis yang di gendong oleh Naruto.

"Haku-chan? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Tsunade yang masih terkejut.

"Dia terkena racun milik Sasori, bukan hanya itu ini adalah racun yang sama dengan yang pernah kau buat! Bahkan Sakurapun tidak bisa menyembuhkannnya" Ujar Naruto membuat Tsunade membelalakan matanya.

"Naruto, cepat bawa Haku-chan ke ruangan itu dan Shizune kau panggil beberapa perawat!" Perintah Tsunade yang langsung berjalan mengikuti Naruto yang membawa Haku ke sebeuah ruangan yang Tsunade tunjuk.

**...**

Tampak raut wajah Naruto yang khawatir dan ketakutan. Naruto terus mondar mandir di depan ruangan dimana Haku sedang di obati oleh Tsunade. "Haku-chan?" Lirih Naruto sambil menunduk di depan pintu dan menempelkan dahinya di pintu itu.

"Naruto" Panggil suara berat dan familiar membuat Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan berbalik menatap kearah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ero-sennin?" Ucap Naruto dingin. Walaupun dengan nada dingin mata Naruto tidak bisa menipu pria di hadapannya, mata Naruto menggambarkan sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Ikutlah dengaku keatas" Ucap Jiraiya yang kemudian berjalan meuju ke atap rumah sakit. Tak membutuhkan waktu banyak merekapun sampai di atap rumah sakit.

"Naruto, sekarang aku mulai mengerti dengan perkataanmu saat sebelum kau pergi ke Suna-gakure" Ucap Jiraiya dengan nada serius dan sementara itu Naruto hanya menatap Jiraiya dengan tatapan waspada.

"Apa maksudmu?"."Setelah aku berhasil mengartikan kode yang di berikan Tou-chanmu untukmu, aku mulai sadar kenapa kau membenci Konoha" Ucap Jiraiya yang membuat Naruto terkejut hanya untuk sementara, tapi setelah itu Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ini adalah surat terakhir Tou-chanmu untukmu" Lanjut Jiraiya seraya memberikan sebuah kertas ke arah Naruto. "Apa ini? Kenapa isinya sebuah kanji yang aneh?" Tanya Naruto bingung dengan isi surat itu.

"Ah! aku lupa memberikan surat maksud isi kanji itu, tapi surat ini aku yang menulisnya" Ucap Jiraiya seraya memberikan surat yang ia tulis dari mengartikan kode yang di tulis Minato untuk Naruto. Narutopun mengambil surat itu dan mulai membaca isi surat itu.

'Naruto anakku, mungkin ketika kau membaca surat ini.. aku telah tiada, tapi aku bahagia bisa menjadi Tou-chanmu.. tapi aku juga ingin meminta maaf kepadamu karena telah membuatmu menanggung semua beban.. bukan hanya beban menjadi seorang Jinchuriki tapi aku juga membuat sebuah segel di perutmu agar kekutanmu yang lain menguasai tubuhmu.. sebenarnya segel itu tidak ingin kugunakan kepadamu, tapi karena para tetua dan pemerintah raja negara api mengetahui segel itu mereka maksaku untuk melakukannya.. Ketika kau masih dalam kandungan aku melakukan segel itu kepadamu dan secara tidak langsung aku menjadikanmu sebuah alat perang untuk Konoha no Sato dan Hi no Kuni.. Aku hanya bisa meminta maaf soal itu dan tolong jangan membenci Konoha dengan apa yang telah ku perbuat, Naruto! Aku..'

"T-Tou-chan? Hiks.." Isak Naruto dengan airmatanya yang perlahan turun.

**'Bruk'**

'Ke-kenapa?' Batin Naruto yang kemudian terduduk dengan mata yang masih kosong dan air matanyapun kembali turun setelah mengingat hal itu.

"Hiks.. kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini, TOU-CHAN!" Teriak Naruto.

**(Inilah Kenyataan Sesungguhnya, Naruto!)**

**Naruto : The Legends Of Orange Ninja © Ian Namikaze**

**Catatan profil anggota Harikēn :**

**- Ryusuna Fuu/ Tanuki**

Nama : Ryusuna Fuu/ Tanuki

Jenis kelamin : Laki-laki

Umur : 22-23 tahun

Klasifikasi : Nuke-nin

Afiliasi : Suna-gakure

Tingkatan : Anbu

Elemen : Jiton

Doujutsu : -

Peralatan : Gulungan besar di belakang punggungnya

Penampilan : Tanuki memakai jubah memiliki warna seperti pasir dan dia memakai celana khas Jounin Suna-gakure.

**- Hazuki Yui/ Nekomata**

Nama : Hazuki Yui/ Nekomata

Jenis kelamin : Perempuan

Umur : 16-17 tahun

Klasifikasi : Nuke-nin

Afiliasi : Kumo-gakure

Tingkatan : Anbu

Elemen : Raiton dan Katon

Doujutsu : -

Peralatan : Pedang.

Penampilan : Nekomata memakai jubah berwarna hitam dengan memakai celana Jounin khas Kumo.

**- Ruiko Mei/ Isonade**

Nama : Ruiko Mei/ Isonade

Jenis kelamin : Perempuan

Umur : 17 tahun

Klasifikasi : Nuke-nin

Afiliasi : Kiri-gakure

Tingkatan : Anbu

Elemen : Suiton

Doujutsu : -

Peralatan : pendang

Penampilan : Isonade memakai sebuah jubah berwarna biru dengan memakai celana Jounin Kiri-gakure.

**- Kuroi Kagetsuchi/ Sokou**

Nama : Kuroi Kagetsuchi/ Sokou

Jenis kelamin : Laki-laki

Umur : 25 tahun

Klasifikasi : Nuke-nin

Afiliasi : Iwa-gakure

Tingkatan : Anbu

Elemen : ?

Doujutsu : -

Peralatan : -

Penampilan : Sokou memakai jubah berwarna cokelat susu dengan sebuah kanji di belakang jubahnya yang bertuliskan gunung dan dia memakai celana Jounin khas Iwa-gakure.

**- Akashi Tora/ Hokou**

Nama : Akashi Tora/ Hokou

Jenis kelamin : Laki-laki

Umur : 25 tahun

Klasifikasi : Nuke-nin

Afiliasi : Konoha-gakure

Tingkatan : Anbu

Elemen : Katon, Fuuton, Raiton, Doton, dan Suiton

Doujutsu : -

Peralatan : Pedang

Penampilan : Hokou memakai Jubah hitam dengan pakaian khas Anbu Konoha.

**- Suiga Ryu/ Raijuu**

Nama : Suiga Ryu / Raijuu

Jenis kelamin : Laki-laki

Umur : 19 tahun

Klasifikasi : Nuke-nin

Afiliasi : Kiri-gakure

Tingkatan : -

Elemen : Raiton

Doujutsu : -

Peralatan : Fuuma Shuriken

Penampilan : Raijuu memakai sebuah jubah berwarna hitam dan juga memakai pakaian khas Jounin Kiri-gakure dan dibelakan jubahnya di belakang bertulisakan Kami no Raijin.

**- Kazuto Rei/ Kaku**

Nama : Kazuto Rei/ Kaku

Jenis kelamin : Laki-laki

Umur : 17 tahun

Klasifikasi : Nuke-nin

Afiliasi : -

Tingkatan : -

Elemen : ?

Doujutsu : -

Peralatan : -

Penampilan : Kaku memakai jubah berwarna ungu kehitaman dan memakai baju hitam lengan panjang dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam, di belakang jubahnya ada sebuah kanji bertuliskan Cahaya.

**To Be Continued**

Bagaimanakah cerita selanjutnya? Apakah ceritanya semakin kacau? Kita tunggu di chapter berikutnya :D

_**'Maaf ya, klo ficnya nambah ga jelas'**_

Mohon Reviewnya Reader's! Karena Review anda membuat saya bersemangat untuk menulis fic ini :D

**P-L-E-A-S-E,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Secret

**Naruto Shippuden : The Legends Of Orange Ninja © Ian Namikaze**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Andventure, Romance & Hurt/comfort**

**Pairing : [Naruto U. & Fem! Haku Y.]**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**AU, gaje, abal, OC, OOC, sarat dengan misstypo, smart and strong naruto, alur cerita kurang jelas, ketikannya tidakjelas, Gender Bender, Time Traveller, Dll.**

**Summary :**

**Anggap saja ini adalah season dua dari Naruto: The Legend Of Orange Ninja.. Setelah dua setengah tahun Naruto pergi berlatih bersama Jiraiya akhirnya diapun kembali ke Konoha, kini Naruto sudah semakin kuat, tapi apakah itu yang akan membuatnya menjadi seorang legenda atau justru sebaliknya? Bad Summary. Warning! (Fem Haku). (Mungkin mengandung sedikit Time Traveller)**

**A/N : Selamat Pagi/Siang/sore/malam lagi Rader's, hehehe maaf ya kalo ficnya ngebingungin, sebenernya Author juga bingung kenapa ceritanya jadi kayak gini? Hehehe soalnya Author klo nulis cerita cuma asal nulis aja, makanya kadang banya kata-kata yang salah, hehehe maaf ya :D tapi lupakan soal itu dan kita akan langsung bahas review biar Authornya nggak kebanyaka ngomong :D yosshh..**

**- Natsuki Uryuu : Kamu lebay -_- *bercanda- tapi makasih udah mau nunggu fic saya ya hehehe :D**

**- : Ok, dah lnjt..**

**- Uzumaki 21 : oh, soal itu saya minta maaf soalnya Author malas nulis kebanyakan jadi, kamu aja bebas ngebayangin charanya sesuka hati kamu aja.. Hehehe, soalnya charanya kebanyakan pake topeng jadi males :D**

**- Dark Namikaze Ryu : hahaha, masa? Perasaan konfliknya ngebingungin.. Emang mereka pada aneh, hehehe :D soal penambahan kekuatan buat Naruto mungkin ada tapi nanti mungkin di chap depan.. Oke udah saya lanjutkan :D**

**- Saladin no Jutsu : ok, udah lanjut.. :D**

**- Nokia 7610 : ok, kawan udah lanjut.. :)**

**- NaruKarin forever : wah, makasih dan maaf klo bener2 bikin bingung :D ok dah lanjut.. :)**

**- Tragger : yo, masa sih? Emang gimana perkiraan kamunya hahaha =D *lupakan.. Ok udah lanjut nih..**

**- Jims001 : ok, udah :D**

**- reyvanrifqi : udah lanjut nih :D**

**- A'Raion No Sun : hahaha, udah keturunannya kali =) =))..oke dah lanjut..**

**- rijalharits : maaf kalo nambah rumti :) makasih :D ok udah saya lanjutkan :D **

**- NR9999 : wah yang bener? Klo gitu makasih ya :D hahaha.. Sebenarnya Author lagi nyari pencerahan buat namatin nih fic makanya kadang-kadang sering ngaret updatenya, maaf yah :D**

**- Rias Aihara : ooookkk,, udah lanjut nih :D**

**- Kuzuri Reiketsu : sebenenya Naruto udah nguasain dua sennin modo dan sennin modo katak Naruto pelajarin saat pergi sama Jiraiya, hehehe maaf klo gak ketulis atau apa :D Jiraiya bisa iya, bisa tidak tapi kemungkinan besar sih dibunuh ama pein.. Ok udah lanjut :D**

**Mungkin hanya segini yang bisa Author bahas dan saya minta maaf klo ada review yang gak kebales.. Dan juga Author mau bilang Gomen ya klo ficnya nambah-nambah jelek, baiklah tanpa babibu lagi selamat membaca! Happy Reading \(^o^)/**

**Naruto Shippuden : The Legends Of Orange Ninja**

**Chapter 4**

**Secret**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto POV: On**

**...**

"Ne, Haku-chan! Apa kau yakin akan pulang hari ini? Bukankah kau masih belum pulih sepenuhnya?" Tanya Naruto yang tampak khawatir dengan keadaan seorang gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Naruto-kun, aku baik-baik saja! Lagi pula jika berlama-lama di sini, siapa yang akan membiayai semuanya?" Balas Haku sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Soal biaya bukan masalah Haku-chan! Yang terpenting kau harus benar-benar pulih" Ucap Naruto yang memaksa Haku untuk tetap berada di rumah sakit. Tapi tampaknya Haku tetap pada pendiriannya agar cepat pulang, Narutopun tidak tinggal diam dan terjadilah perdebatan kecil di antara mereka. Akan tetapi akhirnya Narutopun mengalah kepada gadis yang dicintainya.

Kini mereka baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit dengan wajah Haku yang tampak masih pucat. Naruto yang menyadari itu hanya bisa menghela nafas, karena bagaimanapun dia sudah tidak bisa memaksa gadis yang ada disampinya lagi.

"Ha-Haku-chan" Panggil Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti berjalan dan di ikuti dengan Haku yang ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" Lirih Haku tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Naruto yang ada disampingnya.

"Peganglah tanganku" Sebuah ucapan yang memerintah dari mulut Naruto sukses membuat Haku bingung dan terkejut.

"A-apa maksudmu, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Haku yang tampak ragu dengan pendengarannya. Narutopun yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Haku hanya bisa menghela nafas sebentar sebelum menjawabnya.

"Kalau kau sudah tidak kuat berjalan, peganglah tanganku! Aku takut dengan wajah pucatmu itu, lagipula bukankah kau tidak mau aku menggendongmu! Jadi, aku menyuruhmu untuk memegang tanganku sebagai tumpuanmu berjalan" Ujar Naruto yang membuat Haku tersenyum lembut dan setelahnya Hakupun langsung menarik tangan Naruto hingga membuat jarak di antara mereka semakin dekat dan Hakupun langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto dan membenamkan wajahnya kedalam dada bidang milik Naruto.

"Hiks.. hiks.. ke-kena-pa hiks.. ka-u hiks.. pe-duli hiks..?" Isak Haku yang semakin erat mendekap tubuh Naruto dan terus membenamkan kepalanya di dada Naruto. Sementara itu Naruto tampak melebarkan matanya karena mendengar isakan dari Haku.

"Hiks.. ja-jangan lakukan itu la-gi hiks.. jangan menghindariku dan bersikap dingin kepadaku lagi hiks.. k-kau tahu Naru-to-kun hiks.. a-aku.. a-aku ta-kut.. hiks.. A-aku ta-kut de-ngan sikapmu yang seperti itu! Hiks.. ja-ngan hiks.. la-ku-kan la-gi.. hiks.. a-ku men-cintai-mu, Na-ruto-kun hiks.." Mata Naruto terbelalak tak kala mendengar sedikit curahan perasaan Haku kepadanya dan tak berselang lama tatapan Naruto berubah yang tadinya masih terkejut kini menjadi sayu.

"Maafkan aku Haku-chan, aku takut kau akan terluka jika terus berada di dekatku.. aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka dan menangis karena diriku, kupikir dengan menjauh darimu, kau akan baik-baik saja, tapi.. aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, karena hal itu membuatmu sedih.. maaf, Haku-chan! Aku juga mencintaimu" Lirih Naruto membuat tubuh Haku tampak sedikit menegang dan membuatnya semakin memperdalam memeluk tubuh Naruto dan semakin membenam wajahnya.

Perasaan 'hangat' ya itulah yang di rasakan Naruto dan Haku untuk sekarang ini. Sebuah perasaan yang tidak pernah Naruto rasakan lagi semenjak dia pergi berlatih dengan jiraiya, tapi akhirnya perasaan itupun muncul kembali dan hanya satu orang yang membuat Naruto dapat merasakan perasaan itu yaitu adalah Yuki Haku. Orang yang telah benar-benar merubah tujuan dan sifat dari Uzumaki Naruto. Hampir setengah jam mereka di posisi seperti itu sampai seseorang yang menganggetkan Naruto.

**'Srek'**

"Naruto-kun?" Ucap Sakura yang terkejut ketika melihat Naruto dan Haku.

"Ah, Sakura-chan? Kalian sudah kembali?" Tanya Naruto yang tampak canggung.

"Hm, begitulah! Dan kau, Naruto-kun! Berhutang penjelasan kepadaku tentang ini" Ucap Sakura yang tampak kesal dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Eh, etto.." Ucap Naruto yang bingung ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Sakura. Narutopun hanya bisa menggarukan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya kepipi kanannya sebelum matanya tertuju kepada sesosok manusia yang tak sadarkan diri di punggung orang tua yang beralis tebal.

"Woah! Apa yang terjadi dengan, Kakashi-sensei?!" Tanya Naruto yang terdengar seperti teriakan.

"Kakashi-sensei hanya kelelahan, dan itu pasti karena dirimu bukan, Naruto-kun!" Kesal Sakura yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto, begitupun juga dengan Guy-sensei yang membawa Kakashi ikut masuk kedalam rumah sakit.

'Sebenarnya apa yang merasuki Sakura? Sampai-sampai dia marah kepadaku? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti isi hati perempuan' Pikir Naruto.

"Ne, Haku-chan" Panggil Naruto kepada Haku yang masih mendekap tubuh Naruto. Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang ia panggil.

'Haku-chan tampaknya mulai tenang.. tunggu, apa Haku-chan tertidur?' Batin Naruto.

Narutopun langsung menarik samping kanan tubuh Haku agar dia bisa melihat wajah Haku dan benar saja apa yang Naruto duga ternyata Haku tertidur dengan menyisakan air mata yang belum jatuh. Raut wajah Naruto tampak berubah sedih.

'Maafkan aku, Haku-chan- aku tidak bisa mengatakannya kepadamu sekarang' Batin Naruto.

Lalu Narutopun menggendong Haku yang tertidur ala bridal style. Kemudian Narutopun berjalan untuk membawa Haku ke apartemennya. Tapi baru beberapa langkah Naruto sepertinya menyadari sesuatu.

'Tunggu dulu, bukankah lebih baik aku menggunakan hiraishin?' Batin Naruto yang bertanya entah kepada siapa.

'Kenapa aku bisa lupa tentang itu?'

Dan setelah itu Narutopun berkonsetrasi dan di detik kemudian diapun menghilang tanpa jejak.

**'Sring'**

Tak berselang lama Narutopun sampai di kamar apartemennya atau lebih tepatnya di bawah sebuah kunai hiraishin yang Naruto gantung. Lalu Narutopun membaringkan Haku yang tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya. Kini Naruto melihat wajah tenang Haku meskipun begitu, Naruto masih bisa merasakan ada beban yang menganggu Haku.

"Mungkin setelah ini, aku tidak bisa bersamamu lebih lama lagi" Ucap Naruto yang mengingat kejadian di kantor Hokage sebelum dia menjenguk Haku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto Shippuden : The Legends Of Orange Ninja**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback: On**

**...**

"Uzumaki Naruto, kudengar kau sudah mengendalikan Kyuubi dengan sangat baik" Ucap seorang pria yang kita kenal bernama Danzo yang berada di depan pintu masuk ruangan Hokage yang dia buka.

Naruto yang melihat kedatangan Danzou hanya bisa menatap tajam atau bisa di katakan sebuah tatapan kebencian. Sementara itu Danzo yang merasa di tatap hanya balik menatap meskipun hanya sebentar.

"Tidak kusangka Jiraiya dan kau menutup-nutupi tentang ini dari ku dan para petinggi Konoha- seharusnya kau tahu Tsunade, dengan kekuatan seperti itu Naruto bisa berguna untuk desa- oleh karena itu Naruto harus masuk bagian dari Anbu" Ujar Danzo yang kini menatap ke arah Tsunade dan berjalan kedepan lalu berhenti di samping Naruto.

"Apa kau berencana ingin membuat Naruto masuk bagian dari Anbu yang kau pimpin?" Tanya Tsunade yang tampak kesal.

"Tidak, aku tidak berencana melakukan itu- tapi, jika kau menolak atau tidak memasukan Naruto dalam Anbu- dia akan dimasukan dalam root Anbu miliku secara mutlak" Jawab Danzo yang awalanya menatap Tsunade kini mengalihkan pandanganya mengarah jendela dan Danzopun langsung berjalan menuju jendela untuk melihat desa Konoha.

"Itulah adalah hasil keputusan rapat dari petinggi Konoha" Ucap seorang perempuan tua yang kenal bernama Koharu dengan seorang pria tua di sampingnya bernama Homura.

"Rapat?" Naruto tampak bingung yang kemudian melihat ke arah Tsunade yang tampak kesal.

"Rapat apa? Kenapa aku tidak mengundangku dalam rapat itu!" Teriak Tsunade kesal sambil menggebrak meja kerjanya.

"Jaga sopan santunmu di hadapan kami, Tsunade!" Ujar Koharu kepada Tsunade dan itu sukses membuat perempatan di dahi Tsunade muncul.

"Kalianlah yang seharusnya menjaga sopan santun itu- kau pikir aku ini apa? Maskot? Aku ini Hokage pemimpin desa Konoha! Jadi, setidaknya rapat itu mendapatkan persetujuan dariku!"

"Baa-chan tenangkan dirimu" Ucap Naruto mencoba menenangkan Tsunade.

"Kami tidak memerlukan persetujuanmu, karena ada seseorang yang sudah mewakilkan rapat itu" Ujar Koharu yang sukses membuat Tsunade semakin kesal.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jiraiya- dia telah menyetujui hasil rapat itu" Ucap Homura yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Tsunade.

"Tapi, tetap saja kalian harus menerima persetujuanku!"

"Tsunade, kau tidak mengerti juga ya? Jiraiya adalah wakil dari Naruto- dia menyetujui hasil rapat itu yang mengharuskan Naruto masuk bagian dari Anbu Konoha" Ujar Koharu.

"Sialan!" Umpat Tsunade yang kembali menggebrak meja.

"Tsunade, kau sabagai Godaime Hokage- tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang masalah yang di hadapi Konoha saat ini" Ucap Koharu lagi yang membuat Tsunade dan Naruto kebingungan.

"Ini sebenarnya sudah menjadi tanggung jawab para petinggi Konoha, perihal tentang Naruto- Yondaime Hokage dan Sandaime Hokage telah menyetujui hal ini, jika Naruto memiliki sebuah kekuatan yang sangat besar- Konoha harus memanfaatkannya untuk melindungi desa di bawah pimpinan para petinggi Konoha dan Hokage yang memimpin" Ucap Danzo yang kini ikut angkat bicara.

"Oleh karena itu, kami para tertua akan menjadikan Naruto bagian dari Anbu dan dengan begitu dia akan berguna bagi kekuatan Konoha" Lanjut Danzo yang membuat Tsunade hanya bisa mende'cih'.

"Apa kau sudah mengerti Tsunade? Kalau kau seudah mengerti kami pamit untuk pergi" Ucap Koharu yang kemudian diikuti Homura.

"Dan untuk tim 7 akan di buatkan anggota yang baru untuk menggantikan posisi Naruto dan Sasuke- oleh karena itu aku akan memberikan wakil dari Anbuku dan kau juga, Tsunade- itu juga adalah bagian dari hasil rapat" Ucap Danzo yang kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Tsunade dan Naruto.

Setelah kepergian mereka Tsunadepun hanya bisa menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya yang masih kesal. Naruto yang mendengar helaan nafaspun menengok ke arah Tsunade.

"Jadi, Naruto- kau sudah dengar hasil rapatnya, bukan?" Tanya Tsunade sambil memejamkan matanya sebentar dan membukanya lagi untuk menatap Naruto.

Narutopun hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan yang di layangkan Tsunade. Sementara itu Tsunade tampak menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Apa kau akan menerima tawaran mereka atau tidak, Naruto?" Ucap Tsunade yang serius.

Tampaknya Naruto terdiam setelah mendapatkan pertanyaan lagi dari Tsunade. Naruto merasakan kebimbangan dalam dirinya untuk memilih pilhan yang di ucapkan Tsunade. Sementara itu Tsunade yang melihat Naruto yang masih terdiampun hanya bisa menghela nafas lagi.

"Huh- sebaiknya kau pikirkan secara baik-baik sebelum memutuskannya, Naruto" Ucap Tsunade yang membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak.

"Hm, kau benar Baa-chan"

"Naruto" Panggil Tsunade kepada Naruto.

"Katakanlah yang sebenarnya kepada Haku-chan, jangan terus kau bohongi Haku-chan- kau akan membuatnya sedih, bukan hanya disitu kau juga akan membuat beban yang dimiliki Haku semakin besar, Naruto" Ucap Tsunade sukses membuat Naruto terkejut dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Haku-chan peduli denganmu, jadi katakanlah yang sebenarnya apa masalah yang sedang kau, dia dan dunia hadapi nanti- Haku-chan tidak bodoh Naruto, mungkin saja dia sudah menyadari ini" Lanjut Tsunade.

"Jadi, pergilah temui dia dan katakan semuanya, termasuk perasaanmu" Ucap Tsunade yang membuat Naruto mendongak dan tersenyum kepada Tsunade.

"Dan satu hal lagi sebelum kau pergi- jangan mati Naruto sebelum menjadi Hokage dan hidup bahagia bersama Haku-chan" Ucap Tsunade yang tersenyum kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar akhir ucapan Tsunade membuatnya terkejut dan setelah itu muncul rona tipis dipipinya.

"Tentu saja" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

**Flashback : Off**

**...**

Kini Naruto terlihat berjalan di jalanan desa Konoha yang tidak begitu ramai. Naruto tampaknya masih memikirkan sesuatu, itu tampak dari pandangannya yang kosong.

'Bagaimana aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Haku-chan?' Batin Naruto.

Naruto tampaknya masih memikirkan masalah yang mengganggu pikirannya. Bahkan Naruto tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri di bawah pohon sedang melihatnya.

"Naruto"

Narutopun tersentak karena tiba-tiba saja ada yang memanggil namanya. Kemudian Narutopun mencari pemiliki asal suara itu dengan menengokan kepalanya dan tak berselang lama pendangannya menemukan seseorang yang sedang berdiri. Narutopun langsung mendekati orang tersebut sambil menyipitkan matanya.

'Siapa dia, ya? Orang aneh- lihat saja pakaiannya, dia memakai jaket berwarna kehijauan dengan baju khas klan Aburame yang menutup sampai mulutnya dan kacamata hitam itu- tunggu dulu Aburame?'

Tak beselang lama ketika Naruto teringat sesuatu seekor serangga keluar dari tubuh orang tersebut yang menyakinkan jawaban Naruto.

"Shino! Kau Shino, kan?"

"Hm, kau benar Naruto- apa kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik sa.."

**'Woof'**

Belum selesai Naruto bicara, tiba-tiba saja ada seekor anjing besar yang turun dari pohon yang akan menindih Naruto. Karena Naruto yang memiliki reflek yang cukup bagus, diapun berhasil menghindarinya dengan melompat kebelankang.

"Yo, Shino" Sapa seseorang yang ada di atas anjing besar dihadapan Shino.

Sementara Naruto yang masih terkejut hanya bisa mengumpat dalam Hati.

"Kiba, kau seharusnya berhati-hati- Akamaru baru saja akan menindih orang yang baru datang"

"Apa maksudmu, Shino?" Ucap Kiba yang kemudian menengok kebelakang karena merasakan sesuatu dengan aura menakutkan di belakangnya.

"Eh, siapa dia? Tunggu dulu- bau ini, Naruto?" Ucap Kiba sambil mencium dengan hidungnya dan mendekati Naruto.

"Ini benar kau Naruto!" Ucap Kiba yakin.

"Hn, apa kabarmu Kiba?"

"Tentu saja aku baik- dan kau sekarang sudah bertambah tinggi dan ini lihat kau juga samakin cocok mengenakan jubah itu" Ujar Kiba yang berlebihan bagi Naruto.

"Eh,-"

**'Srek'**

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasakan ada seseorang yang tidak jadi kesini dan bersembunyi.

'I-itu Na-Naruto-kun, kan? A-pa aku sed-dang bermim-pi' batin Gadis itu seraya memegang kedua pipinya yang mulai merah.

"Hai, Hinata!" Panggil Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja berada di samping gadis yang bernama Hinata.

'Naruto-kun!'

Hinata yang melihat Narutopun langsung merah di seluruh wajahnya dan di detik selanjutnya dia mulai tak sadarkan diri dan terjatuh. Naruto yang melihat Hinata yang akan jatuh langsung menahan tubuh Hinata dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hinata! Hinata!" Seru Naruto.

"Naruto! Kau apakan Hinata?" Tanya Kiba yang melihat Hinata pingsan.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, tapi dia tadi tiba-tiba pingsan" Ucap Naruto membela diri, karena mendengar nada Kiba yang seperti menuduhnya.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto : The Legends Of Orange Ninja © Ian Namikaze**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

'Naruto-kun, dia sudah kembali? Naruto-kun ada disini? Naruto-kun memegang tubuhku? Entah kenapa aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatannya, bahkan aku juga bisa mendengar suaranya'

Kini terlihat Naruto, Kiba dan Shino sedang berdebat. Entah apa yang mereka perdebatkan tapi itu tampaknya masalah sepele.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Naruto"

"Kami sebagai teman Hinata memaksamu" Ucap Shino yang ikut nimbrung.

"Hei, hei- kenapa kalian menuduhku yang bukan-bukan! Aku ini bukan seorang hentai -ttebayo!" Teriak Naruto yang kesal.

'Iy-ya itu benar suara Naruto-kun"

Hinatapun membuka matanya untuk memastikan, siapa pemilik suara itu. Tapi ketika dia baru membuka matanya, tiba-tiba saja Naruto ada di depannya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Hinata, kau setuju kalau aku bukan seorang hentai kan?"

'I-ini terlalu dekat'

Dan di detik berikutnya Hinata pingsan lagi dengan wajah yang memerah semerah tomat. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya cengo, bukan hanya Naruto saja yang mengalami hal itu Kiba yang melihat itupun sama.

"Huh, tampaknya dia pingsan lagi?" Ucap Naruto yang kemudian berdiri.

"Kiba, Shino- katakan kepada Hinata aku minta maaf, karena telah membuatnya pingsan hingga dua kali" Lanjut Naruto seraya pergi.

"Ha'i" Ucap Kiba sementara Shino hanya mengangguk.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti tentang perempuan" Gumam Naruto yang masih bisa di dengar Shino dan Kiba.

'Kau mungkin sudah berubah, Naruto- tapi, kau tetap saja tidak mengerti bagaiman perasaan Hinata kepadamu' Batin Kiba yang melihat punggung belakang Naruto.

**...**

**Di sebuah Hutan yang menuju tempat pulau Uzu**

Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven sedang berjalan di sebuah hutan. Dengan tatapan tajamnya yang dapat membuat kaum hawa jatuh cinta kepadanya. Tampaknya pemuda itu tidak berjalan sendirian. Itu terlihat dari seorang gadis yang ada di sampingnya. Gadis itu berambut hitam legam dengan gaya rambut yang diikat ekor kuda, gadis itu juga memiliki warna mata yang indah berwarna hijau toska.

"Huh, bisa-bisanya Orochimaru menyuruhku melakukan misi dengan seorang Uchiha yang dingin" Gumam gadis itu yang masih bisa di dengar Sasuke yang berjalan di sampinya kanannya.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam tanpa memperdulikan kekesalan gadis yang ada di sampingnya. Sementara gadis itu tampaknya masih kesal dan selalu mengumamkan sesuatu hingga membuat kesabaran Sasuke pecah.

"Urusai!" Ucap Sasuke yang terus berjalan.

"Hah? Apa kau bilang diam? Kau pikir kau siapa, hah? Menyuruh diam seolah-olah kau adalah orang yang paling kuat disi.." Belum selesai gadis itu menyelesaikan perkataanya karena Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mendorong gadis itu bersamanya.

**'Bruk'**

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan, Baka! hentai!"

Kini posisi Sasuke berada di atas gadis itu dengan kedua tangan yang menahan kedua pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Tanpa merasa bersalah Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dan mengalihkan padangannya kepada sebuah kunai yang menancap di salah satu batang pohon di dekatnya. Sementara itu gadis yang di dorong Sasuke tampak muncul rona tipis merah di pipinya.

"Tampaknya kita ketahuan"

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

"Hei, kau bisa mencium keberadaan mereka?"

"Setidaknya panggilah namaku, brengsek!"

Gadis itu tampak kesal dengan tingkah laku Sasuke yang sok memimpin dan dingin. Sasuke tampak terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Hn"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'hn', sialan?"

"Minami, bisa kau mencium keberadaan mereka?" Ucap Sasuke dingin, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk Minami.

"Baiklah.. posisi mereka ada di- belakang kita" Ucap Minami yang tampaknya terkejut begitu juga dengan Sasuke meskipun masih tertutup topeng stoicnya.

"Tampaknya ada dua orang penyusup disini, Tora" Ucap seseorang memakai topeng wajah berwarna merah dengan hidung yang panjang.

"Kau benar, sebaiknya kita bereskan mereka" Ucap tseorang lagi yang ada di samping pria yang pertam bicara.

"Tora- kau lawan gadis itu, aku akan bocah yang satunya"

"Dengan senang hati, Tengu"

"Cih, sial" Gumam Sasuke yang kemudian bersiap-siap dengan pedangnya.

"Minami! Gunakan seluruh kekuatanmu, mereka bukanlah lawan yang mudah" Ucap Sasuke yang meperingatkan.

"Tampaknya menyenangkan" Ucap Minami yang kemudian berlari kedepan dan lenyap entah kemana dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke dan dua orang lainnya terkejut.

**'Jleb'**

"Ternyata mereka musuh yang mudah untuk dibunuh" Ucap Minami yang berhasil menusuk punggung bagian kiri Tora Oni dengan tangannya.

Tampak tangan Minami memegang sebuah benda berwarna merah karena darah (Jantung). Sementara itu Tengu yang melihat itu hanya terbelalak matanya akibat keterkejutannya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak meremehkanku" Ucap seseorang di belakang Minami dan itu sukses membuatnya terkejut, ternyata orang itu adalah Tora Oni.

**'Zrassh!'**

Sebuah tebasan yang di lakukan oleh Tora Oni dengan sebuah senjata di tangannya yang menyerupai cakar dan tebasan itu sukses membuat lengan kanan Minami terputus.

"Aaaahh!" Rintih Minami yang kemudian melompat kearah Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya yang memegang pedarahan.

"Kau membuatku takut, Tora" Ucap Tengu.

"Kau jangan remehkan aku"

"Jadi kau menggunakan Chi Bunshin untuk mengelabuinya ya?" Tanya tengu kearah Tora dan di jawab anggukan olehnya.

"Sudah kubilang! jangan pernah remehkan mereka, kalau seperti ini kau sama sekali tidak berguna" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

Sasukepun langsung mengambil pedang kusanaginya dengan tangan kanannya dan berlari untuk menyerang Tengu.

**'Trang'**

Bunyi benturan antara pedang kusanagi milik Sasuke dengan Tanto milik Tengu.

_**"Chidori"**_

Setelah Sasuke mengucapkan nama jutsunya sebuah petir mengalir ke pedang kusanaginya.

**'Krak..'**

**'Crang'**

Tanto milik Tengu hancur karena pedang Kusanagi milik Sasuke. Melihat sebuah kesempatan Sasuke langsung menebas pedangnya kearah Tengu. Tapi tampaknya tengu lebih cepat dalam memikirkan cara selanjutnya.

_**"Hijutsu : Uingu-shi no Jutsu"**_

Tiba-tiba saja angin berkumpul dengan sangat cepat di punggung Tengu dan setelah itu tercipta sebuah sayap burung dari angin.

**'Ctak'**

**'Brak'**

**'Bruk'**

Sasuke terpental beberapa meter kebelakang karena bentuaran dua kekuatan antara Chidori dengan jutsu milik Tengu yang melindunginya.

"Sasuke! Lindungi aku, ada yang ingin ku lakukan" Teriak Minami yang kemudian berlari dan mengambil tangan kanannya.

Sasuke yang mulai mengerti maksud Minamipun mulai menggunakan mata sharingan miliknya.

**'Sring'**

Bukan cuma disitu segel kutukan yang diberikan Orochimarupun bereaksi kepadanya hingga menciptakan sebuah tangan seperti sayap di punggungnya.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto : The Legends Of Orange Ninja © Ian Namikaze**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di desa konoha**

Kini tampak Naruto, Shikamaru dan Chouji sedang berbincang-bincang tentang permintaan Naruto yaitu untuk menggantikan posisi Guru Kakashi kepada Shikamaru. Naruto meminta itu karena team 7 hanya Sakura yang tersisa karena dirinya akan masuk bagian dari Anbu. Haku? Ya, Haku sudah memiliki team tersendiri bersama Anko.

Tapi tak beselang lama perbincangan mereka berakhir karena ada seusatu yang mendekat dan..

**'Jrassshh'**

Chouji memukul sebuah benda yang kemudian benda itu berubah menjadi tinta berwarna hitam.

**'Groar!'**

Raung seekor binatang seperti singa menyerang Naruto. Tapi Naruto bisa mengatasinya hanya dengan melemparkan sebuah kunai.

'Disana'

Tampaknya Naruto mulai menyadari bahwa binatang-binatang tadi adalah sebuah jutsu yang di ciptakan oleh seseorang.

"Shikamaru! Chouji! Lindungi aku" Ucap Naruto seraya berlari menghampiri orang yang sedang duduk di atap sebuah gedung dengan sebuah keras gulung, tinta dan kuas.

"Kami mengerti" Ucap Chouji sementara Shikamaru hanya mengangguk.

"Ninpo: Choju giga"

Setelah pria itu menyebutkan nama jutsunya, tak berselang lama tinta yang di gambar di kertas gulungan itu keluar dan menjadi sebuah hewan berbentuk singa.

**'Jrassh'**

**'Jrassh'**

**'Jrassh'**

Satu persatu jutsunya yang menyerang Naruto menghilang karena jutsu bayangan Shikamaru dan jutsu membesar lengan milik Chouji. Kini Naruto sudah hampir sampai di depan pria itu.

**'Trang'**

Kunai milik Naruto bertabrakan dengan tanto milik seorang pria dengan kulit pucat yang kita tahu bernama Sai.

"Seranganmu sungguh lemah" Ucap Sai seraya tersenyum.

"Kau meremehkanku" Ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja berada di samping Sai dan memukul pipi kiri Sai hingga membuatnya terpental beberapa meter.

**'Poof'**

Setelah Kagebunshin Naruto yang mengelabui Sai dengan menyerangnya dari depanpun menghilang. Naruto yang asli mengambil sebuah kunai dan melemparkannya ke arah Sai.

**'Sring'**

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto yang berdiri di belakang Sai yang baru saja akan bangkit dengan menghunsukan kunai hiraishin miliknya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu" Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum lagi.

"Root Anbu, kah?"

Setelah Naruto berucap seperti itu Sai melemparkan sebuah bola seukuran kelereng ke bawah dan bola itu menciptakan sebuah asap berwarna hitam keunguan.

"Dia melarikan diri, ya?" Ucap Naruto yang tampak menatap kosong ke kantor Hokage.

"Hoy! Naruto-kun!" Panggil seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan gaya rambut ponytail. Ya, dia adalah Yamanaka Ino.

**...**

**Di sebuah bagunan kosong di tempat Organisasi Hariken**

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik sedang duduk bersama dua orang yang menjadi bawahannya.

"Ne, Yamata-sama! Apa kau yakin akan melakukannya?"

"Hn"

"Tapi bagaimana jika yang di ceritakan Oni jiji kepadamu itu benar?"

"Entahlah" Ucap Yamata atau kita bisa sebut namanya Namikaze Menma seraya mengingat ucapan Oni Jiji kepadanya.

**Flashback: On**

**...**

"Yamata-san" Panggil Oni-jiji kearah Menma yang sedang duduk di atas bangunan yang sudah mulai hancur dimakan usia.

Menma yang merasa dirinya dipanggil akhirnya menengok ke arah orang yang memanggilanya. Oni-jijipun berjalan mendekati Menma dan duduk di sampinya.

"Kau sudah melihat mata sharingan milik Indra yang di bawah oleh Shinigami-sama?"

"Hn"

"Sebaiknya kau tidak mencoba untuk memiliki mata itu" Ucap Oni Jiji kepada Menma dan itu sukses membuat sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di pikiran Menma.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Menma.

"Sebenarnya mata itu pernah di gunakan oleh anggota Hariken yang dulu- dia bernama Tenji, di anggota Hariken dia memakai topeng Tengu yang sekarang di pakai oleh Tenma- dulu Tenji adalah anggota yang terhebat di organisasi ini sampai Shinigami-sama mempercayakan mata Indra kepadanya" Ucap Oni Jiji.

"Awalnya Tenji menggunakan mata itu dengan baik, tapi setelah Tenji berfikir dia memiliki kekuatan yang sangat hebat- diapun mulai di penuhi dengan rasa sombong dan kebencian, dan tak berselang lama setelah itu Tenji mencoba untuk mengambil alih organisasi untuk kepentingannya- diapun mulai menghianati dan menyerang Shinigami-sama, dan sebuah pertarungan besarpun tak terelakan-"

"Lupakan yang ku ceritakan tadi, aku sudah tidak begitu ingat mereka bertarung- tapi yang kuingat adalah dimana Tenji menguasai sebuah Susano'o yang sangat sempurna dan Shinigami-sama yang menggunkan bantuan dari iblis merah, biru dan hitam- tapi inti yang kuceritakan tadi adalah kebencian yang di timbulkan dari mata itu sangat besar, jadi sebaiknya kau berhati-hati" Lanjut Oni jiji yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Menma.

**...**

**Flashback: Off**

"Yamata, Shinigami-sama menunggumu di ruangannya" Panggil Ushi Oni yang berdiri di belakang Menma.

Menma yang mendapat perintah itupun langsung pergi untuk menemui Shinigami.

"Aka, Ao kalian tetap disini" Ucap Ushi Oni.

"Heh? Tapi..."

"Ini perintah, Shinigami-sama"

"Ha-Ha'i"

**...**

"Ada perlu apa kau memanggilku?" Tanya Menma dingin kepada seorang pria yang sedang duduk di singgahsananya.

"Ara, kau selalu saja seperti itu, Menma" Ucap Arashi dan sementara itu Menma hanya terdiam menatap Arashi.

"Huh, sudahlah- aku menyuruhmu kesini karena ada sesuatu hal yang harus kamu ketahui tentang kematian Ayah dan ibumu"

Sebuah ucapan yang di lontarkan Arashi membuat Menma tebelalak mendengar ucapan itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Menma yang tampak mulai emosi.

"Tapi- sebelum itu berjanjilah kepadaku untuk mengikuti perintahku setelah kau mengetahui itu semua"

"Hn"

"Bagus kalau begitu.." Ucap Arashi yang tepat di hadapan Menma.

Arashipun memegang topeng Shinigaminya dan melepaskannya sedikit.

**'Sring'**

Sebuah Mangekyo Sharingan terbentuk di salah satu matanya dan Sharingan itu tampak mengarah ke arah Menma. Menma yang terkejut dan tidak bisa apa selain terkena jutsu mata Sharingan Arashi.

**'Bruk'**

Menma terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. Sementara itu Arashi berjalan kembali dan duduk di singgah sanannya.

'Dengan begini, aku akan membuat Naruto dan Menma bertarung hingga ada salah satu di antara mereka terbunuh'

Arashipun tertawa jahat setelah memikirkan sesuatu yang ia rencanakan.

**(Inilah awal dari pertarungan terakhir mereka?)**

**Naruto : The Legends Of Orange Ninja © Ian Namikaze**

**To Be Continued**

Bagaimanakah cerita selanjutnya? Apakah ceritanya semakin kagak jelas alurnya? Kita tunggu di chapter berikutnya :D

**Maaf ya klo kependekan**

Mohon Reviewnya Reader's! Karena Review anda membuat saya bersemangat untuk menulis fic ini :D

**P-L-E-A-S-E,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


End file.
